Freshman and Sophomore
by Not so different from you
Summary: Tania's going through grade nine and ten as she faithfully continues to write her adventures and woes in her diary. Ponyboy and OC.
1. First Day of High School

Freshman and Sophomore  
>By S.M. Scott<p>

A/N: I do not own the Outsiders

Chapter One  
>First day of High School<p>

(this whole story is all from Tania's P.O.V)

So, this was the big day.

I was finally there. I was fourteen last May 23rd, and I was in high school. The wery first time I walked up to West Brentman High School, I thought I was going to die from the worry that nobody else would like me. I saw some of the Social-Class jocks already. One or two of them, noticing I was a girl (maybe) looked up momentarily, as though hoping there might be something to check out, but, upon seeing my plainness, their expressions turned to disgust and they pretended I wasn't there. Expensive bastards.

Anyway, the girls I still had some hope in, but unfortunately, before I had walked into my first ever welcome assembly, I already had a bad experience trying to extend the hand of friendship to one. She was blonde, and the other one was very dark-haired. One of them said, "If you ever speak to me again, I will kick your ass." The dark-haired one sniggered and they both walked away, still laughing all the way. Even I began to think I sounded ridiculous.

Anyway, I went to the auditorium, and there was a crazy jungle world of students there whose population made high school hell. There were Socs, the middle class, the nerds, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the school orchestra nerds, the underachieving criminals of tommorow, the overachieving nerds, the wierdly religious ones who believed every future day set by mankind for the Judgement Day would come to be the end, the prepsters, the burnouts, the dirty Mexicans, the actually decent Mexicans, the black kids, the strict vegans, the students who hardly ate anything at all, the student council, the typewriter's commitee, and last, but not least, the greasers.

I was totally lost in this sea of pubescent insanity. I couldn't even find the row where my homeroom sat on Mondays. My homeroom teacher's name was Rhonda Kimball, that was about as much as I knew. She was also going to be my math teacher, my sewing teacher, she was even going to teach me biology. Where was she? I walked up to a bunch of Socs and asked them, "Do any of you know where Mrs. Kimball's homeroom row is? I'd be very appreciative if you knew where to find her."

But one of those guys told me to fuck off, and he and his friends sniggered. Why were they all being like this? I couldn't understand. If this was the way high school everywhere is, then no wonder so many teenagers turn to drugs. I was about to run to the girls' bathroom and cry like there was no tommorow, when all of a sudden...

I knocked into someone else and all of my new notebooks fell to the ground. I fell down, too, come to think about it, and those horrible Socs sniggered. I was sure I wanted to die right there, let the end come whenever. "You know, you have got to learn to be more careful." I looked up and it was Ponyboy. He helped me with all of my notebooks, though. "Thank you, Ponyboy." I told him. "By the way, do you know where to find Mrs. Kimball?"

"Well, yes. I'm in her homeroom class, too. She's at row B at the far right." I thanked Ponyboy again. I could hear one of the Socs say, "Greaser! The Lightstone girl knows she's too good for you 'cause you're garbage!" How dare they make out to my shyness to be plain snobbishness? Mr Harper, their homeroom teacher, wasn't putting up with that nonsense. "Mr. Randolphsen, you have already earned yourself a detention and the first day of the school year has barely begun. Quiet down or you'll spend a week in detentions." I hated those Socs. I still felt quite humiliated and wished I could just shrink to the floor. But no such luxury could be afforded.

Principal Alfred Garrens had appeared on the stage in front of the microphone. "Welcome back, students of West Brentman High who are Sophomores, Juniors, or Seniors preparing for graduation. Mr. Keith Matthews, PIPE DOWN!" This in the direction of Two-Bit, who clapped once and yelled, "Yeah, Satan!" The Principal continued. "And an open-armed welcome to all the fresh, new faces of the Freshmen beginning their High School career in this academy of excellence."

"Twisted Boxers!" another greaser had the nerve to yell. His name was Snake Wesley and he had dark red hair which he kept very slickly greased. His real name was Bill Wesley, but everyone called him Snake in his gang. Snake could be mean, but mostly, he stood by his friends and would have broken his fingers and lied through his teeth for them.

Snake was a tough guy, and lived in another broken home. His mother was always bringing one man or another home, and they were all what my own mom would have called "Children instead of men," and she would have insisted Mrs. Wesley get a grip on herself had she still been alive to meet her. She might also have told me to stay away from Snake as a precaution. Snake also had a younger sister named Lily, but I don't write much about her. I don't even know what became of Snake's real father, just he ran off one night when his mother yelled at him to get out. She was pregnant with Lily at the time.

"Detention after school, Mr. Wesley." The Principal said. "All please stand for the pledge of Alliegience and our National Anthem." Two-Bit had his own special tribute for the National Anthem and ended up in detention with Snake for it. As we all sat down, we each got our timetables handed to us. Mine looked something like this:

Student Name: Tania Abigail Lightstone Grade: 9

Gender: F Homeroom Teacher: Rhonda Kimball

Weekday Schedule:

Per. 1: Math (Algebra level 1) 204 Rhonda Kimball

Per. 2: Music 114 Eugene Greshner

Per. 3: Sewing 116 Rhonda Kimball

Per. 4: Gym Gymnasium Coach Douglas Windthrop

Lunch break

Per. 5: Biology 240 Rhonda Kimball

Per. 6: History 205 Eleanor Milton

Per. 7: English 215 Anthony Syme

Per. 8: Health and Safety 110 Coach Douglas Windthrop

A/N: End of Chapter One.


	2. Getting to know Everyone

Freshman and Sophomore  
>By S.M. Scott<p>

A/N: I do not own the Outsiders.

Chapter Two:  
>Getting to know everyone<p>

As I arrived at my math class, I had looked for a place to sit down. I thought I had found a place up at the front, but another freshman, the blonde-haired girl from earlier said, "Excuse me, that is _my _desk. If you look up at the seat assignment plan, then you might know where to sit." I went to look at the list myself and went to my assigned desk. I had quickly come to know this girl as Crystal Robinson.

Crystal Robinson was one of the disgustingly good-looking varieties of young women. But she was also meaner than this one girl I knew in Canada named Angela Lavigne. Crystal Robinson was a rich girl. Her father owned this chain of really expensive buisness clothing stores for men called Robinson's Class Wear. Crystal was rich her whole life so far. I had been only middle-class until my mother died in that car accident. She also went to a different school than me for grade eight. Her mother was exactly the kind of socialite my mother would never have been able to stand, and wouldn't have taken any crap from. The slightly less attractive Penny Johnson was her sidekick in evil and duplicity.

I could hear Crystal Robinson laughing, and talking about me to Penny. "What an idiot, I thought they set the stereotype on blondes. This one's a dumb brunette!" Penny said, "She's not even pretty. She even has a mouthful of metal. Pity for her." Penny reffered snidely to the braces I knew only too well weren't quite ready to come off yet. I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

Ponyboy came along and said, "That is enough of that. Leave the girl alone." Crystal looked up at Ponyboy, from his hand-me-down running shoes to his greasy hair and clearly thought he wasn't much to reccomend. "Penny, shhh...stop laughing. I heard he's a hood. You wouldn't want him pulling a switchblade on you or busting a bottle." Penny stopped laughing, but still glared at Ponyboy's back as though she wanted to spit on him. Then, Mrs. Kimball walked in and the entire classroom quietened. Not even Crystal or Penny dared to speak out of turn.

There was already some homework for us by the end of that first class. Mrs. Kimball was fair but strict, and she expected us to finish each of those problems by tommorrow so that she would be able to determine what our strengths were and what we needed help in. In music class, we had a very wierd teacher named Mr. Eugene Greshner. He was probably in his 50's or early 60's and was going almost as bald and grey as the Principal. He didn't want anyone seeing it, though, because he was very touchy about his hair. He wore a really out-of-style toupee. He threw pieces of chalk at you if you messed up at playing any instrument or took breaths when you weren't supposed to. Mr. Greshner called you a tasteless philistine if you forgot to tune your instrument and gave you a D minus if you failed to clean any instrument you brought home. And God strike anyone who had anything to say against Bach, Beethoven, or Mozart.

Mrs. Kimball also taught grade 9 students sewing and biology. She always headed a sewing fashion talent show, and she said she expected me to learn how to sew and knit a lot better than currently, because that stupid talent show was going to be my summative project, worth 30% of my sewing mark. For Gym class and health and Safety, we ended up with Coach Windthrop. He was rumored to always check if a girl was wearing a bra, and that he told all these Grade 9's that if they ever got the urge to take off their clothes and touch someone else, they would get a sexually transmitted disease and die. But if the other person didn't have anything, why would they even care? I know already which class I'll be skipping often.

Mrs. Milton was our history teacher, and she was quite thin, largely bespectacled, and a lot of students called her the Preying Mantis because she had a habit of fidgeting only people in her grade nine class I don't believe ever nicknamed her so rudely were me and Ponyboy. But she really did seem kind of jumpy. Was this the effect seeing greasers had on her or something?

After History class in period seven my teacher was Mr. Syme. He wasn't a wierdo who threw chalk at you, or a basket case like Mrs. Milton, he didn't get rumored to check if girls were always wearing a bra, and he certainly never expected more out of me than I ever wanted to learn to sew. But he sure was a tough grader regarding grade nine English. I knew this much to be true because when I returned to his class the next day and handed in my first written assignments, I got a lousy mark for one of them. (Thankfully, this was the last assignment I ever had as bad as that one). But I did not want Dad or Helen to see me failing this subject. I speak, read, and write English, honestly.

Crystal Robinson, unfortunately, saw my lousy paper and said to Penny, "What did I tell you? A dumb brunette."

I reacted the completely wrong way. "You ever call me a dumb brunette again, Crystal Robinson, and I'll pull your hair out by the roots."

"Try it, and I'll slap you in the face!"

"Oh really, I'll make you cry to your Daddy for new extensions!"

"Quiet down now, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mr. Syme had been listening. "Miss Lightstone, Miss Robinson, you are both in grade nine now. So I suggest you both learn how to behave like it, and get along. If you can't do the latter, don't even bother speaking to each other. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." we both said, but we still glared at each other nonetheless. Then, when the bell rang, Crystal hissed the cruelest thing. "Nice job, charity case. There is no tolerance for that behavior, and not even Ponyboy would be interested in someone like you. I wish you luck getting a life." And Crystal Robinson went in the direction of the next class with Penny. God knows, they might even have been skipping but made it look like they were going in the direction of that class. Maybe Crystal was right, though.

Just when I was worried that no one would extend the branch of friendship to me, one girl with very curled, sandy hair said, "Don't listen to them. It was just one failed assignment, and you really are smart. My mother says that counts for more than being pretty, although, when the braces come off, she may realize she was wrong to call you ugly, too."

"Thank you, for what it's worth. I don't think we've ever been to the same school before. before. My name's Tania Lightstone." I said.

"My name is Mary Jo Housten, Your accent is really different, almost like you don't even have one. You're not from any place South."

"No, I'm not, I had to live here with my Dad, Stepmother, Grandparents, and stepsisters since she died. But I used to live in Winnipeg."

"Neat, I always wanted to visit Canada, to see what it was like. A lot of kids around here, especially the rich ones, say it sucks. But that's just because they're all bored. I heard you were living with the Bluehills in a mansion. I guess you really are rich now."

"Not true! I'll always be middle class, no matter what happens. I was born that way."

"Wow Tania! I wish I could be just as happy and confident as you really can be. And it's true, you don't even need to put up with Crystal Robinson's crap with that attitude." And with that said, we went to our next class. Mary Jo and I became inseparable ever since.

A/N: End of Chapter Two.


	3. The Evil Side of Crystal

Freshman and Sophomore  
>By S.M. Scott<p>

A/N: I do not own the Outsiders.

Chapter Three  
>The Evil Side of Crystal Robinson<p>

Before I knew it, a whole week of school had passed for me at West Brentman High School. Mary Jo and I were still friends, and we also befriended a petite blonde girl with blue-gray eyes named Britney Carsen. I still missed Melanie, Katie, Sarah, and Canada, but somehow, my new friends made me forget about all of those troubles, just like other events in my life. So far, Crystal Robinson didn't dare do anything.

Britney, it turned out, was the best out of all of us at make-up, and she wanted to become a cosmetologist. Mary Jo was the best out of any of us at sewing. I was just good at being invisible, because when I began going to high school, that's what it felt like. I was thankful to have found at least two people to hang around. As for the others I wanted to hang around, that was completely out of the question. I knew what my stepmother thought about them. Little did I know that a chain of life-changing events would cause me to rebel against Helen.

At the present though, I was with Mary Jo and Britney trying to find a place outside to sit at lunch. We found the perfect shady spot under a tree, but suddenly, Crystal and Penny sat down right there, taking our spot from us. "Crystal, Penny, do you mind? We were going to sit down there first." I pointed out. "There are lots of other trees and shady places to sit under. Besides, you don't have any friends, Tania. Those girls just feel sorry about you being a charity case." Both Crystal and Penny snickered.

"You take that back, Crystal Robinson." I glared at her. "No, I don't think I will, because it's the cold, hard truth. You do realize that none of the Bluehills even wanted to take you in. It's just because your pathetic mother never even bothered to update her will before she died. Your mother was a charity case, too. Both of you are -"  
>I had tackled Crystal down. She put up a good fight to try to escape, but I tripped her by a foot and we continued to catfight, and I ignored Mary Jo, who cried, "Tania, NO!" and Britney, "You'll both get into trouble, she's not worth it!"<p>

I decided to get up, soon as I ripped out one of Crystal's hair ribbons, and then said, "Eat this, Crystal..." And I dumped my whole plate of spaghetti and ceasar salad onto her blouse. Penny probably ran for it. Crystal jumped up shrieking for the whole school to hear. "MY FAVORITE BLOUSE! IT'S EXPENSIVE! TANIA, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Crystal charged right at me but I dodged away, and Crystal ended up crashing into a garbage can, both she and the garbage went flying. Crystal was covered in both spaghetti and smelly garbage and screeched like a three-year-old. I could scarcely breathe, I hurt so much from laughing.

But I stopped laughing when I saw Ponyboy, and the way he was looking at me. "Did you really need to do that?" He asked me. "How can you even live with yourself when you catfight Crystal Robinson any chance you get, or any time she annoys you?" You better believe that really hurt, and it also had the effect of sobering me up.

But the real trouble came when Mr. Kruisnik, the Head Custodian came along. "Miss Lightstone, Miss Robinson, you are to report to the Principal's office right now. I suggest you both move, and no excuses. I've never seen such behaviour from anyone."

A/N: End of Chapter Three.


	4. Trouble and Tragedy

Freshman and Sophomore  
>By S.M. Scott<p>

A/N: I do not own the Outsiders.

Chapter Four:  
>Trouble and Tragedy<p>

So, there we were, sitting right in front of the Principal's office. Crystal was given another shirt by the school which was obviously hand-me-down. She chose that very convienient moment to hiss at me, "You _will _pay. I'll make sure you start by paying for another blouse like it if I can't get the stains out." Then, Principal Garrens finished his conversation on the phone and said, "Sit." to both of us. We sat down in two chairs across from him. He faced us both with a concerned look and said, "Ladies, are you really so unhappy already at West Brentman High School?" That question wasn't totally unexpected, but it did kind of smart. "I'm not really unhappy here, it's just because of Crystal Robinson. She thinks I'm a charity case and insulted my mother the same way.

Principal Garrens waved a hand as though to dismiss my words. "There is nothing wrong with being taken in by remaining members of your family, Tania. It has nothing to do with charity. It's just something you're extremely fortunate your father and his second wife did for you. Not everybody would have done so. But that's not the point. Food fighting? From two fourteen-year-old women? Food is made to be eaten, not to be dumped on each other's blouses. We also take pride at West Brentman High in a litter-free-please policy for staff and students. I hear you both upset a garbage can during your little catfight. Well, good news, Mrs. Kimball has already arranged a detention for both of you afterschool. You are both going to pick up every bit of garbage that you spilled off the ground."

"But I have to be at home a certain time!" I cried.

"This is servant's work!" Crystal protested.

"That is MY final word." The Principal's authority _always _rang louder.

At 3:16, we passed all the other students going home as we went to the smoking courtyard and Mrs. Kimball was ready with the garbage poking sticks and a garbage bag. It was at least another hour before Mrs. Kimball said we had gotten everything. "I hope you young ladies learned from your mistakes today and I do not hear of any more of this behaviour. You have got to learn to find better outlets than fighting amongst yourselves. One day, something like this may get you in real trouble, and the punishment would be a lot more than a detention. So take my advice and learn to get along, or avoid each other. That is all there is to it. You may go now."

Crystal left for her locker quickly. As for me, I was called back. "There are still other things I need to discuss with you, young lady." Oh, of course there is. I was sure it had something to do with my math grades lately, and I was right. "Tania, I can tell you're having a lot of trouble with your algebra that you're not telling me about. I have to warn you that your overall math percent grade will turn into a failing grade very quickly if this continues. I know you are not dumb, and you can do so much better than this. Math is not something you can just throw aside or not think about. It is way too important, which is why I want to see you every day afterschool for at least an hour, beginning next Monday."

All I could think was, goodbye social life. But I remembered what Katherine said about being smart, and how it is more important than being popular, or pretty. "Yes, Mrs. Kimball. I'll see you on Monday." Then, I got away from there as quickly as I could. God, that was embarrassing.

Now I was at home, and back in my room. My homework was already finished, and I "borrowed," a stick of lipstick from one of Janie's makeup drawers. I hid it away from prying eyes inside of a pillowcase and took it out again, wondering if I should wear any at all. Probably not, since it wasn't like I was going to see the movie with a boyfriend. It was only going to be Britney, Mary Jo, Britney's 16-year-old cousin Tiffany, and me. Besides, I knew exactly how my grandmother and Helen felt about me wearing too much makeup now, since I was only fourteen, and they also thought black mascara and kohl was slutty.

They came to get me at 5:00 and before the movie, we went to a Socy hangout called the Way Out. It was really hip, especially if you went inside, but if you ordered from your car, these waiters or waitresses would bring your food out to you. They always played the latest hits inside and several of the booths could fit seven or eight people, if you called it a party. Every July 12-20th, there was even a retro 50's style dance contest. But you had to belong to the privelaged Social class to enter, because it was really expensive. You also had to be able to dance the moves. No dance, no chance, and you had to be 17 and older because of all the spontaineity.

Mary Jo, Britney, and Tiffany ordered what they usually did. Mary Jo had a chicken strips basket and a Coke. Britney had a grilled chicken ceasar salad and a cherry soda float. I really liked the fish burgers and fries, and raspberry ginger ale, and Tiffany decided on french onion soup and cherry-flavoured 7-up. I thought their Chinese was better than anywhere else in town, but I wasn't in the mood for it.

When we were finished with our food, we left enough for a decent tip and paid up at the front, and we were on our way. The movie we went to watch was one of the kind where the characters go to a beach or something, and you kind of end up laughing at some funny parts, but it had no real plot points. After the movie was over, Tiffany was going to drop me off at home first. I looked out of the window on my side, and I could swear I saw Ponyboy walking around with Cherry Valance, the cheerleader. Cherry, who was Bob Sheldon's girlfriend. I would watch out, if I were him. Johnny and Two-Bit were there, though, and so was Randy's girlfriend Marcia. But maybe I needn't have worried too much.

I tried looking away before the others noticed, but I couldn't fool Britney. "Ooooh, someone likes the youngest Curtis. What's his name again, Mary Jo?"  
>"His name is Ponyboy Curtis, and he's the only one with such a name I ever heard of, except for his brother, Sodapop." Both of them suddenly got the giggles.<br>"You are all such children." Tiffany said, but still, she couldn't help a smile anyway. "And Tania, I don't think your Dad or Helen would like it if you invited Ponyboy over for dinner one evening or something."  
>"But it is nice to dream about such things. I'm allowed, right?" I asked Tiffany. "One day Tania, you will have to learn that doing, not dreaming, gets you ahead in life."<br>I guess what Tiffany said was true. But I wanted to be able to be carefree and innocent for as long as I could have afforded to be. Little did I know that this night would begin to change _everything_.

Anyway, I was dropped off at my house, and I had the door opened for me by Stephan. "Miss Tania, your Stepmother and Father would like to have a word with you in your Father's library."  
>"Thank you, Stephan." I said to him. I went to my Dad's library and both Dad and Helen were waiting for me. Helen sat in her favorite chair, and my father said, "Sit." As he pulled out a less comfortable chair in front of a small table with all my algebra homework. "You are going to have to do this work all over again, Tania. And for the future, you are not allowed to leave the house until you have finished all of your homework properly, is that understood?"<p>

"Yes, Dad." I grudgingly sat down. Talk about unfair, Dad hovered over me that whole time, promising me I would go to summer school if I failed algebra. My Dad can be so uptight at times, but maybe that's what being a lawyer or a rich man does. You get stiff.

By the next Monday morning, I had found myself thinking that all of this painstakingly done algebra had better be good enough for Mrs. Kimball. But even when Mrs. Kimball had determined that there were no mistakes, she still told me, "I'll see you in Bio and Sewing later, Tania, and after school again. Oh yes, definetly after school. We want you to keep turning out work at this standard." Just great. I left without looking at her again to go to Music with that crackpot. Ponyboy was absent again, and for all the other morning classes, too.

"You mark my words, they are in so much trouble." I looked suddenly over my shoulder in the cafeteria line. Oh, Crystal Robinson, big surprise. "Oh, you poor, sheltered thing," Penny told me with false sympathy. "It is such a good thing we decided to tell you what's been going on." I simply said, "If you aren't going to spit it out, then go away and leave me alone. I have this food to pay for."

"Very snippy, Miss Tania. That's not the kind of attitude you give to a friend who is only trying to help." Crystal smirked. "We are not friends, Crystal, and I wouldn't be your friend even if you were the only other person in Kingdom Come. Besides, I think Ponyboy is just ill, maybe."  
>"You don't know? It's in the papers, and you still <em>don't know<em>?" Crystal snickered. "But then, your Stepmother is pretty strict, she probably didn't want you to see it, thought you were too young or immature. But I have to tell you, because I don't want you to have a false, romantic picture about Ponyboy. His best friend Johnny stabbed Bob Sheldon. He killed him, too. You better not have anything else to do with their kind. Greaser is just another word for trash."

"You, are a sick, lying cow, Crystal Robinson! You'd tell a story about anyone you hate. And I'm saying goodbye." With that, I took my lunch and walked away. But as I went to the table I usually sat at with Mary Jo and Britney, I heard a lot of other students talking anxiously, almost in whispers.

"I heard he stabbed Bob fourteen times..."

"That Johnny kid's a murderer..."

"self-defence charges would be way too easy on them..."

"Found him dead in his own blood, all in a puddle..."

"If I ever get a hold of that greaseball for killing my friend..."

"Poor Cherry, poor Mr. and Mrs. Sheldon!"

"Jail is where Johnny deserves to go, the other one will probably end up in a foster home..."

I didn't quite know what happened next, except my vision blurred and I felt like I was falling. I had never fainted before but Mary Jo told me that's what I did, after she pushed my head down in my lap and my normal vision gradually returned. "Are you all right, Tania?" Britney asked me with great concern. "I'll be all right." I told her.

"You should drink this," Mary Jo said as she handed me a bottle of spring water. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the nurse's office?"  
>"No, I'll be okay, I'm just not hungry anymore." I said.<br>"Well, I'm not hungry anymore, either, and I don't like this. Why don't we get an early start to Biology class?"  
>I agreed, and that is what we did.<p> 


	5. The Return of Ponyboy

Freshman and Sophomore  
>By S.M. Scott<p>

A/N: I do not own the Outsiders.

Chapter Five:  
>The Return of Ponyboy<p>

As I worked my way through my daily classes for the rest of that anxious week, I had realized, with surprise, that though things felt so wrong outside of school, school work somehow kept me from cracking over it all. I ignored Crystal Robinson like I never did before, and was determined to beat her grade in the next Algebra test that Friday. To my further amazement, I did, and Crystal was not very happy about it. She couldn't call me a dumb brunette now. Mrs. Kimball, however, was delighted and impressed. "Keep up with all the good work, Tania." She told me. Later on, at home, I ran a fragrant, calming bath in my luxury hot tub, and then, I munched on some white chocolate macadamia nut cookies, which are my favorite. I finished writing about all this, and I brushed my teeth, cleansed the dirt crap out of my face, turned off the light and went to sleep.

Saturday morning found me sitting down with all the Bluehills (except Allison, who was at a friend's house) to breakfast. Mario served the coffee to Dad and Helen, and sometimes, even Janie. I just took freshly squeezed orange juice, non-pulpy, and while Dad had eggs, hash browns, lox on a bagel, the whole she-bang, I was the only one who felt like I could only say yes to grapefruit. "Some granddaughter of mine has lost her healthy appetite, could there be a lucky whipper-snapper around?" I shuddered, practically, to think it was Ponyboy being called a whipper-snapper. Grandparents.

I was not happy, however, with my Dad or Helen. How could they have kept this news away from me? "Tania," Helen began, "We are so sorry to have kept what happened in the park from you..." Dad continued, " But the Bob Sheldon murder is serious buisness, we didn't want it to upset you."

"It was not a murder, Dad, it was self-defense." I argued. "Cherry and Randy are even saying so." But Dad waved a dismissive hand. "Even so, it could still carry charges of manslaughter, if that Johnny even makes it to trial, any way you look at it. That other one might have no choice but to be taken into custody of the State and sent to a foster home." I just couldn't believe what I was hearing, here I was, sitting safely with all these creature comforts, more than I thought I deserved, and those guys were waiting for the wolves to come full circle. "May I be excused?" I dropped my napkin over my grapefruit and stood up. "But Tania, you barely even touched your grapefruit!" Janie said. "I've suddenly lost my appetite." I said plainly. I left the dining hall and didn't even listen to Helen telling me to sit back down this instant.

I didn't want Ponyboy to be taken away, either, and when Cherry, Marcia, and Randy came over, Randy handed me his copy of the story. "_JUVENILE DELINQUENTS TURN INTO HEROES_" The headline screamed. To the left was Ponyboy. Oh my God, he was so...blond. His hair was cut all unevenly too. Johnny was in the middle, and to the right was a very dangerous looking Dally. Dally must have been pissed off because wanted dead or alive wasn't printed underneath his picture. That was something I never wanted printed under any of my pictures, but it would have fit Dally, someone told me.

I continued reading, and was indignant. "They can't do that to Ponyboy! No way, not after everything he's already been through!" I didn't want to see Ponyboy ending up in a foster home. He could be totally screwed, even depending on who took him away. "Calm down, Tania." Randy told me. "We haven't even been to the trial, and whatever happens, whether or not what we testify will be good enough, we have yet to see for ourselves. But please, have a little optimism."

I don't know why, but I almost compared this to what happened to the last Tsar of Russia, and his equally ill-fated wife and innocent children, whom I read about once in Dad's library. They were persecuted in some of the most unjust and cruel ways imaginable, and were also shot for being royalty. These people were persecuting Johnny, or could, because some other kid died at his hands, and a shiny switchblade. But somehow, despite what a terrible thing it was for Johnny to have done, I forgave him, just like the Romanov daughters Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia, and their younger brother Alexei were taught to forgive their enemies.

Later that day, when Randy, Cherry, and Marcia were gone, I went with Mary Jo to get some ice cream at the tasty freeze, because she thought I seemed down and it might cheer me up. "There's going to be this huge fight." Mary Jo told me as we ate our ice creams. "It's going to be down at the old vacant lot by the football field. You should have seen some of the greasers. I already yelled at Samson and Snake because they said it was all Bob's fault, and Cherry's. I can almost see why they would say Bob, but I didn't want to hear them talking like that, especially about poor Cherry. You do realize she cried when she heard...but I think there's still a chance things will be okay for Ponyboy, and Dally survives everything, they say." But I was still doubtful. "I'm still scared about how all of this could turn out."

"If it really scares you, Tania, try not to think about it." Mary Jo advised me. We finished our ice- creams and were going out for a walk, but then, Snake Wesley and Samson Clarke came along. "What do you both think you are doing walking around on greaser territory, and Mary Jo, how could you let her come along?"

"But it was only us!" Mary Jo protested.

"We didn't even get involved in this!" I cried.

"It doesn't matter," Samson said sharply. "Emotions are running very high. You don't want any of the River or Brumly Boys finding you here, either. Both of you had better go home."

So, as planned, there was a huge rumble, and the greasers came out pretty beaten up themselves, as I could only imagine, but victorious. But was it a victory? What, after all, did fighting ever do?

Now, it was Sunday, and the day began like any Sunday. Helen, Dad, Janie, my grandparents, and I went to church. Allison was downstairs attending Sunday-School. When the service was over and we were getting into the car, Helen asked Allison about what she learned in Sunday-School today. "I learned all about Hell, Mommy. I bet all those greasy-haired boys go to Hell."

"Allison Bluehill, that's enough, be quiet now." Dad said. He was just about to start the car but Mary Jo was fast approaching. "Mr. Bluehill, don't leave yet, I have to talk to Tania, it's very important." At Dad's suspicious look, she added, "It's girl stuff, I don't think you'd really understand."  
>"You should let them go." Helen told Dad.<br>"All right, but Tania, I expect you to be back at the house by 4:00, no later, understand?"  
>"Yes Dad," I told him. "See you later, Janie."<br>As they drove away, I said to Mary Jo, "All right, this can't be just girl stuff. You look like you're about to announce someone's death. What's wrong?" Mary Jo dropped the news like a bombshell. "Johnny died yesterday."

"I-I can't believe it! Oh, those wicked parents of his! They probably didn't even bother to visit him. He was only sixteen, Mary Jo."

"There's more bad news. This time, it's about Dallas Winston. I-I guess it was that fight, greasers against Socs. You know Johnny killed Bob Sheldon? Well, obviously, the Socs wanted to fight to vent their feelings about what happened to Bob, and the greasers fought for Johnny. Dally wasn't supposed to leave the hospital, but he fought. You know what he was like." Mary Jo shook her head. "Anyway, the greasers had themselves a little rumble victory, so Dally must have thought. He and Ponyboy went to the hospital to tell him and...he died. I d-don't know why it happened, but Dally must have snapped. H-he went into this little tawdry magazine store, and put a gun against the cashier's head, yelling for money. It was unloaded, but still, it's a gun. Dally ran, his friends tried to catch up and hide him, b-but the cops were faster. They shot him, Tania!"

"Why is the world so messed up, Mary Jo?" Was all I could possibly ask. "Because, it's just the way things are." Mary Jo told me. They b-both did terrible things, but they were only kids. Never end up anything like that, Tania." I didn't want to. What did Dally have? Nothing. Johnny's parents didn't even deserve to have had him at all. I hoped to God they were now at peace. I thought it was the most heartbreaking thing when I lost my own mother and kept blaming myself. But then, my thoughts turned to...

"Ponyboy, oh no...Johnny was his best friend. I know he was, why didn't he tell me?" I wanted to know. "I'm sure he would have meant to, when he thought he could, Tania. You really like Ponyboy, don't you?" That was true. Actually, I more than liked him, but I didn't tell Mary Jo, not yet, anyway.

"Ponyboy's been pretty sick since Saturday night." Mary Jo said. First he ran away, hiding in that old church, the fire, then the rumble and the tragedies last night. It was enough to give most people shock, he was just downright exhausted too. Snake and Samson told me he had a concussion on top of that. Scary..."

"I have to go visit him, Mary Jo. He may be too delirious, too out of it to realize it's really me, but I have to, Mary Jo."

"Tania, I don't know! I understand, but I don't think your Dad or Helen would be too happy if you were to visit Ponyboy and they found out...and it's not as if you can just waltz right in there and sit by his side that easily. But I have got to hand it to you, if his whole gang could visit him one or two at a time, we might be able to."

Soon as we got to the hospital and told the nurses who we were, they still didn't look like they wanted to let us in to visit Ponyboy. They told us he got more than enough visitors as it was, and they only just managed to tell his older brothers to go home and get some rest. Then, the doctor showed up. "What is all this about?" He asked us. It was the nurses who spoke and told him why we were there. "Please, Doctor, I have to see Ponyboy. I think I love him."

The doctor then told me he understood, and let me in to see Ponyboy. I guess Mary Jo knows the truth now. But Mary Jo, I discovered, was gone. I went into the room and sat in a chair close to Ponyboy. I held one of his hands in my own, and said, "Ponyboy, it's me, Tania. I just wanted you to know I'm here. Oh Ponyboy, you really brought this all upon yourself. First you ran away, then hiding in that rotting old church, rescuing those kids, the rumble, which you shouldn't have been in! I'm sorry if I yelled, but I was scared for you. Johnny did a terrible thing to kill Bob, even I have to admit that. But he never should have held your head under that fountain. The tears fell down from my eyes. Greasers didn't cry, but sometimes, a girl had to. Then, I took his hand and very gently kissed it. I mentally prayed for him to be all right, and then, I left.

End of Chapter Five.


	6. Halloween Party

Freshman and Sophomore  
>By S.M. Scott<p>

A/N: I do not own the Outsiders.

Chapter Six:  
>Halloween Party and Hangover<p>

It was late October soon, and Ponyboy had already long since came back to school from being laid low in the hospital. It turned out that the whole trial turned in the Curtis brothers' favour, and Ponyboy was still left in the custody of his oldest brother Darry. I think Sodapop was really relieved about this, too. That didn't mean that the nosy lady from the State stopped coming by their house, however to check that they weren't being neglected.

Those guys often visited Johnny's and Dally's graves. Johnny's grave was pitiful. All he had was this miserable little headstone with his written full name as Johnathan on it. That's my Dad's name, too. Johnny's date of birth and the day he died was also inscribed on it, but you could tell his parents didn't want to waste what little extra drinking money they had on his memory. Dally's grave was completely unmarked, because no family of his would have buried him, it seemed. Only the other greasers had overseen it. Including Ponyboy.

Now that it was late October, this meant that Halloween was the next holiday on the calendar. It was one of my favorite holidays, even if I still had to go to school if it was during a weekday. Janie had been spreading the word that there was going to be a party at our house when our parents, grandparents, and Allison were gone on Friday. She had been spending a lot of time on the phone in her room to spread this word. Janie also kept on telling me the same thing.

"Relax, Tania. I'm only inviting a few people from school here, and many of them, you already know. Mary Jo and Britney are also invited, but I told them they have to bring their own stuff and clean up after themselves. I'm not going to be the maid for everybody, even if I'm dressing as one."

With the way news travels, however, it seemed on Friday night that every freaking Soc in our part of town decided it was convienient to show up. I had dressed as a vampire bride, blood, fangs, and all. The idea was I had sucked my newlywed husband's blood in the boudoir and still thirsted for more. Next, I had to look for Britney and Mary Jo in this sea of beer-swilling Social jocks and Socy girls, talking about some of the most unreal things you could imagine.

Oh no, stay away from me, Greg Randolphsen, I thought upon seeing him. Greg Randolphsen was one of the whiniest, spoiled, discriminating rich kids to fall off the turnip truck that I ever had the misfortune to even hear about. The creep was already chasing after Cherry, but he might go after any girl, as long as she was rich, popular, and good-looking. But I don't think I had much to worry about, because I fell short of the glory of cheerleading since I could be accident-prone sometimes, and was not really pretty. I guess it was a confidence problem, but how often would I be having to sit on my own at parties?

I heard Mary Jo say, "My God, Tania! You look scary!" She meant it as a compliment toward my Halloween costume. Mary Jo was a gypsy, and Britney was the wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. "I'm so glad that you could make it!" I had to pretty much yell because the music was playing full-blast. "I'm really thirsty all of a sudden, why don't we go and find the refreshments?"

Britney and Mary Jo also agreed, and we made our way over to the refreshments table. There was a full ice bucket of bottles of Coke, and the other carried ice-cold cans of beer. The table was also laden with party junk food and a crystalline bowl of fruit punch. There were also plenty of glasses. I ladled some of the punch into one of the glasses, not aware that it had been spiked by some Social jocks. I took the first gulp and noticed something strange, like a biting, warming sensation that was somehow not alltogether unpleasent. "Did anybody put alcohol in this?" I asked to the room at large, but people were too busy having a blast or getting wasted to notice.

Throwing all caution to the wind, I recklessly went for a second glass, and Janie walked by. "You do realize that Eric Forrister spiked the punch, don't you?" But then, I was reaching for a third class. I still wanted more. Even though things got a lot dizzier and I had to shout even more, just to hear myself, even. By the fourth glass, I was laughing like a crazy woman and even the lights started looking real good.

I think I heard something like Janie saying, "Tania, stop it, I think you're drunk..." But before she could reach me, I stood right on top of the other table unsteadily, knocking down the extra bucket of beers and I was like, "Hey everybody, look at these!" I wasn't sure, 100% about why I did what I did, being in such an inebriated state of mind, but all of a sudden, a lot of guys were swearing, and Janie was absolutely mortified. I was not finished with my own jackassery though. I fell down on the floor, got back up unsteadily, threw my arms around some random guy and kissed him full on the mouth. And he didn't stop me, Janie had to pull him away.

"Okay people, thanks for coming, but the party's over. I know it sounds rank but it's way past happy hour. Don't worry, I'll clean up the mess, sorry about all of this." Janie kept on saying as she got everyone moving, and they all finally put on their jackets and left. Janie then helped me upstairs and she told me I was in for the worst morning of my life. I just laughed again when I hit my bed, and I blacked out.

End of Chapter Six.


	7. I Want to hold your Hand

Freshman and Sophomore  
>By S.M. Scott<p>

A/N: I do not own the Outsiders.

Chapter Seven:  
>I want to Hold your Hand<p>

Somebody had given me what felt like a very rude awakening. My head was hurting so bad, I think I had a hangover. "Wake up." Helen told me, and she was absolutely livid. "What were you doing last night?" She barked. "Last night...I can barely remember, it was so blurry."

"What did you have to drink, and how many drinks?"

"I-I think I drank four glasses of the punch. I think it was spiked, and I got a little carried away."

"Quite obviously, and you did not even bother to use the sense that God gave you. You were drunk, very stupid, and whenever anyone asked what was the matter you laughed in their faces. Then you pulled down your Halloween dress and exposed your breasts to at least twelve boys, and you kissed Peter Bryant."

"I did WHAT?" I screamed. Oh, that was a big mistake. My head was pounding even worse. I am never, ever drinking like that ever again. Oh God, I kissed Peter Bryant in grade ten. He's Crystal Robinson's boyfriend, I could only hope she never finds out about this, even if it is a really vain hope. What on Earth was I even supposed to tell Britney or Mary Jo? This was a nightmare. I'd think it was actually very funny if I wasn't in so much trouble.

Oh no, I think I'm going to be sick. My Stepmother held open my bathroom door for me so I could run to the toilet.

Grounded, that's what I was, and for two weeks. The only things I could count on doing was eating, sleeping, going to school, and studying. I could also count on Crystal Robinson's taunts, like, "How was the Halloween party, rummy?" and "I guess Ponyboy Curtis really wouldn't do it for you. Only about a dozen other guys would. I will get you back for kissing my boyfriend. Just wait. I still owe you one for that blouse."

I swear, I wanted so badly to hit Crystal Robinson. Okay, breathe in, breathe out Tania, concentrate on your page 78 Algebra. As soon as that class finished, Mrs. Kimball called me up to the front. She told me she'd write a note for Mr. Gershner, to give him so he wouldn't throw chalk at me or put me in detention in case I was late. "Has Crystal Robinson been bothering you at all? Because you coloured up almost as well as Ponyboy Curtis can while she was hissing those very spiteful things."

"there was a Halloween party at my house, and I drank quite a lot, I think I made a big mistake. Please don't ask."  
>"All right, Tania, I won't ask, but I do agree with you that you did make a very big mistake. Believe me, I know what happened. When you were absent yesterday, still feeling a little queasy, I called your house, and your stepmother told me about your little misadventure. Not all of it," Mrs. Kimball added, seeing my horrified face, "But I did warn you about that kind of behaviour. You should not be in such a hurry to grow up, Tania."<p>

"I will never drink like that again, Mrs. Kimball. I'll see you later, and if there's anything else I can do for extra credit, please let me know."

"Oh, I will Tania."

By the time I got to lunch, I had gotten a surprise. Ponyboy was actually speaking to me. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "I've been hearing things, even at my house. Don't worry, Darry always glares at Two-Bit when he gets to the really wild parts, and he covers my ears while he rants on, but most of the time, I think he's joking as usual." Ponyboy reassured me.

"Oh, please don't talk to me about that party. It was undoubtedly my worst Halloween. I got stupid drunk, I woke up with a hangover, threw up, and my stepmother grounded me. Even Mrs. Kimball's worried." I sighed. I missed something about the old days when I was living in Winnipeg. The slumber parties at Melanie's, the childish games, the hidden candy, the laughter, but it was all long gone. "I used to think that the things my Mom once did for me was ruining my life. The thing is, I don't even think I understand as much as I thought. Then she was gone, and now, all of this happened." Ponyboy just said, "everybody somewhere in the world loses someone every day. Me, it was both my parents, Johnny, and shoot, we even lost Dally. And if you ever need to, just look at a sunset, and you'll feel like you're not alone."

"Thanks, Ponyboy." I said, finally managing a smile. "See you later Tania." He said to me, and as I watched him go, I silently mouthed the words, "I love you."

Maybe I was only dreaming my life away like Tiffany said. I am such a hopeless romantic, I suck.

End of Chapter Seven.


	8. a very Merry Christmas Pt1

Freshman and Sophomore  
>By S.M. Scott<p>

A/N: I do not own the Outsiders.

Chapter Eight:  
>A very Merry Christmas (Part One)<p>

Later, as December came around and the snow began to fall, everyone was getting into the Christmas spirit at West Brentman High School. Of course, the teacher's lounge supposedly got the best decorations. I didn't know it for sure because students were not generally allowed in there. There were also W.B.H.S candygrams. Some secret Santa Claus would enter certain classrooms on certain periods, and would give candy canes to certain students whose friends, boyfriends, or girlfriends paid for them to be sent. Peppermint is my favorite.

Anyway, in my seventh period English class with Mr. Syme, we were visited by the Secret Santa. "Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas to all of you. I brought candygrams!" There were not nearly as many students here today as usual, because it was the last day before Christmas holidays. Crystal and Penny weren't there, either, which was probably a good thing, since I was giving a candygram to a very special friend.

"First, is there a Mary Jo Housten here?" Mary Jo raised her hand. "This candy cane is for you, from Britney Carsen. Now, is there a Britney Carsen here? There she is, Britney Carsen, a candy cane from your cousin Tiffany. Gwen Dawson, this is for you from your best friend, Paula Marshall." Then, the Secret Santa said, "I do believe there's one more student getting a candy cane today. Ponyboy Curtis..." He looked for a second like he could hardly believe his name. "I'm Ponyboy, wow, I actually got a candygram."

"You did indeed, and from your friend, Tania Lightstone." He handed Ponyboy a spearmint candy cane. "Well, that's it. I'll be on my way to deliver more candygrams in the classroom next door. Have a happy and safe holiday break, and once again, Merry Christmas!"

There were no period 8 classes today because of the Christmas show in the auditorium. When that was finished, and I was getting what I needed out of my locker, Ponyboy came by to thank me for the candy cane. "What are planning to do for Christmas, Ponyboy?" I asked. "Oh well, I'll probably be hanging around home with my brothers, we will have the best Christmas tree our money can buy, a humble Christmas dinner, we will listen to the Christmas station, Two-Bit might actually be coming in once in a while to sing his own crude satirical versions, and when the fat guy in the red suit finally gets down our small chimney miraculously, Steve will say of course it's not Santa Claus, and we will still get presents in spite of all that."

I ended up laughing, I could believe that of Two-Bit, about the Christmas Carols, I mean. "You are actually quite lucky to be staying at home for Christmas. It's usually a different story for us on the West of this city. I have to go to the Bluehill's Winter Chateau at the Country Club. My Uncle Jake and Aunt Frances own it, and Uncle Jake's a marineologist, so he's hardly ever here. At least Allison won't be expected to go dancing at night or look at art galleries." Though I had to admit to myself, I really liked a lot of those pictures.

"Well, I hope you have fun on Christmas," Ponyboy said to me.  
>"I'd much rather be at home." I told him. "Only, Socs never stay at home on Christmas. Besides, there's Uncle Jake, he and Dad are brothers, too. They don't get to see as much of each other anymore as they would like to. At least with Two-Bit, and those guys, you won't get bored. Me, I'll probably be expected to dance with a lot of rich guys, most, if not all of them, are pretty snotty, and wouldn't have looked twice at me if I was still in Canada. But, Socs have a public."<p>

Ponyboy said, "Come on now, Tania. You can show a little more Christmas spirit than that. The way I was brought up, we didn't even dare most of the time to ask Mom and Dad for anything if we didn't think we needed what it was. Even now, you should hear Darry around this time. You should be always appreciative of what you have. Life is funny, and the next thing you know, it could be all gone."

I knew what Ponyboy said was the truth. I was going to have to stop having my own self-pitying thoughts, and put on a smile through the entire thing. "I'll see you after New Year." I said to Ponyboy. Then, Ponyboy went and kissed me, but not on the lips, as I had hoped, but only on the top of my head! Like a kid sister instead of me being someone who loved him, and I'm a woman here, dammit!

But, all things considered, it was a start.

On December 22nd, we arrived up at at the wood chateau that Uncle Jake and Aunt Frances owned. Both of them were waiting outside in their most expensive winter clothes, and then Uncle Jake was all, "So, I finally got you here at my retreat from the commercialized world at last. And it's good to see you again, Helen. Ah, and here's Janie. My, you have grown into a very pretty young lady. Allison! the last time we saw you, you were no taller than a little penguin from the South Pole." Finally, he turned toward me. It was in fact, the first time I had ever even met this Uncle. "You must be Tania, Miranda's daughter, is that correct?"

"Yes, Uncle Jake, it's wonderful to meet you at last." I said out of all familial politeness. But why was it, that he had addressed me as though my mother and I were the black sheep in the family? I replaced those thoughts immediately as best as I could with less wicked ones. Uncle Jake was still a member of our family. I looked quickly to Aunt Frances, but she behaved even more frostily. But I pretended not to notice and said, "Hello, Aunt Frances, I couldn't wait to come up to see this place. I just love something about the country, reminds me of when Mom and I used to go camping in Canada. Only, it was with a tent."

"Yes, and that must have been all well and fun for you in your childhood, but your poor mother is long gone, and there's nothing any of us here can do about it. Louis, kindly see to the luggage." A young man who looked no older than eighteen or nineteen came to bring our boxes and suitcases inside. He said "Hi," to both me and to Janie as he picked everything up, but his gray eyes seemed to linger longer on Janie, who suddenly began blushing like an even younger schoolgirl than she was. Aunt Frances made her point clear when she told Louis to hurry up at it. I don't think Helen or Dad liked it very much, either.

"Come along girls," Helen told us. "The grand buffet will be open in an hour for dinner, and we need to get ready." It sounded as if this dinner buffet was not going to be for anyone who dressed in a knit sweater, bellbottomed jeans and my red jacket, but in one of those fancy and often pukey dresses. Now I knew what all the elegant boxes Helen had brought were carrying. Some of our best dresses, and Helen's.

We eventually made it to the buffet, all in good time, and Louis was nowhere to be seen, to Dad and Helen's satisfaction. Louis obviously didn't work in the dining lodge. But a lot of other guys of the same class who looked like they could have all been college students here to help pay their tuitions were busy waiting on everyone. At the dinner buffet, I had chosen some of the Chinese, and raspberry ginger ale.

When I was finished eating, I had told Helen and Dad I was going to take a walk around the country club pathways. I dressed back into some of my usual clothes and my red jacket at the chateau and brought a flashlight so that it was easier to find my way back. Once, only last summer, we went to this other camp resort and I had only gone to the showers one evening, didn't memorize my cabin number, and it was pitch dark. I had to ask some dude and his wife to help. Allison still casts it up to me sometimes, the little troll.

I realized, soon enough, that I had to use the bathroom, and even though there was one at the cabin, I could hear something coming out of one of the ladies' restrooms. It sounded like a baby crying. I did not think much about it, since a lot of mothers brought their infants with them to restrooms to change them. But when I opened the door, I found a little baby, and the baby was all alone and crying. Why would somebody do this? Where was the baby's mother or father?

"You poor, pitiful thing, where is your mommy? Shhh, don't you cry now, don't you cry." I carefully picked the baby up and cradled...her. The baby was a girl. How did I find out? There was a little note wrapped up in the baby's bundles. It fell down to the floor when I picked the baby up. I put the baby down gently and she began to cry again. "Shhh...shhh. You don't want people to think somebody spoiled you?" I unfolded the paper and it said:

This little baby belongs to me, and her name is Ashley. My name is Amanda Timmins and I had to leave her. It hurt me, but I had no choice. Please, for you that finds her, please see that you can take care of her, or find somebody that will. Thank you so much.

There was also a picture of the mother. She was very dark haired and had brown eyes, like mine, only a slightly darker brown. Christmas holidays were supposed to be a time of good cheer, peace, and good will to man. Yet, here was this baby abandoned by I did not know what kind of people. I decided the only thing I could really do was take the baby back to the chalet cabin, and bring the note, which I saw as absolutely vital. I could never have left Ashley all alone, I didn't know what everyone else could do, but there had to be something.

Soon as I walked in through the door, I said, "Dad, Helen, Janie! You will never believe what just happened, but I found this baby..." I showed everyone, who I knew were all surprised, and apprehensive. "Tania Lightstone, what in the Glory of Creation is going on?" Aunt Frances wanted to know. I don't know why she was looking so upset with me. I basically figured I'd done a very Christian thing.

"Oh Aunt Frances, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble, but somebody just left this baby all alone in one of the ladies' restrooms. I found her bundled up in one of the shower rooms. Her name is Ashley, I couldn't leave her, not all alone, not there." My Dad was looking mightily worried himself, although not like he was upset with me. "Of course you couldn't have left her, but this isn't a bird with an injured wing or a lost dog. This is a human baby, and babies take a lot of responsibility." Helen gathered her up gently and she said, "You do realize young lady, that we have absolutely nothing of the sort for babies stored up here?" I had a glint of determination. "I have brought money, and I saved lots of it for when I'd be here. I will pay for bottles, diapers, rattles, anything I need, though I might need help with Ashley."

Janie was like, "I'll help you, Tania. I'll make sure you know exactly what you're doing, too. Hello there, little Ashley." She cooed at the baby in her mother's arms. I knew exactly who I needed to call, even before I bought all of the proper neccessities. Ponyboy, I had to tell him about all of this. While Janie was asking for baby bottles and diapers, when we were at a nearby grocery market, I found a payphone outside and called the Curtises' house. I waited for someone to pick up the phone. The person who answered was not Ponyboy. "Hello, residence of the Curtis Brothers Trio, secondary home of the King of Blondes and the five-finger-discount. Who's ringing at this late of many an hour?" It was so Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit, you ridiculous goof, it's me, Tania. I need to talk to Ponyboy, is he there?"

"You really like the kid, don't you? Tell me, would the little Pony fulfill your fantasies?"

"TWO-BIT!" I almost screamed.

"Okay, okay, I was just messing around! I'll drag him over here." I waited for Ponyboy to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Tania, is that you there, I just got away from Two-Bit, he's calling me Pony Man. What's going on, is everything all right?"

"In a manner of speaking, I went to a ladies' restroom not too long ago, and I found a baby, crying, and all alone." I told Ponyboy. "There was a note left, too, and the mother stated that she had no choice. Her name's Amanda Timmins. Did you ever know of anyone your side of town with that name, I realize that maybe it's not so likely, but have you ever heard of her?"

"No, I haven't ever known much about Amanda Timmins, all I know is, she's sixteen, probably going on seventeen, and she dropped out of West Brentman High School just last month because she was, well, expecting. Nobody knows how it really happened, but something made me think it was something she didn't want to happen." This news quite disturbed me. "So, she was probably a rape victim? Or her parents dissapproved?" I spoke as quietly as I could without whispering. "I have no idea, but Tania, do you ever have quite an awakening in store for you this Christmas holiday, that baby will keep all of you awake. Believe me , I know it." Ponyboy said. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl. She appears quite healthy, and just for the record, I have a pretty good idea of how babies function. My own mother said I was so colicky she was about driven to distraction. Only, I've never been in this particular situation before. Janie says she'll help, she's had to help look after Allison before. Oh, Janie's in one of the lines, I've got to go."

"Well, Merry Christmas again. I hope that everything's going to be all right with the baby."

"Thanks, Ponyboy. I'll see you later at school. Bye." We both hung up.

On December 23rd, in the very early morning, we were all awakened by loud baby cries coming from little Ashley. I was beginning to worry myself about the mother, not just the baby. I was just getting up to attend to the baby but Helen said, with a yawn, "Oh no, Johnathan dear, go back to sleep, I've got it under control." But Dad was like, "Helen, you need your sleep, I'll check on the baby." Well, I wasn't going to just go back to sleep, as tempting as the idea was, and be of no use. "And I said, to both of you, that I will take care of it." I went to pick up Ashley. "Be very gentle now, Tania, watch her head..." I was just every bit as careful as Helen had instructed. I could never do anything to hurt any baby. I hated the very thought of it. Little Ashley needed me. She needed all of us.

But most of all, she needed a Mom.

It turned out that Ashley had been crying for a bottle. This Janie made, and I was just as careful feeding it to her, making sure to keep the air bubbles away from where Ashley drank. Janie decided to come into my bedroom to sleep, and after the reassuring of both Dad and Helen, that the baby was in safe hands, Janie and I went to sleep with little Allison cradled warmly between us.

By the time it was almost time to go to the dining lodge to get breakfast, Uncle Jake and Aunt Frances came to meet us. "You girls don't look as though you slept much." Allison decided to comment. "Babies are just _awful_. For that reason, I will never have one." Oh, that little...but no, if I was ever going to be seen as more than almost a kid sister by Ponyboy, I might as well try to behave a little mature and dignified here, as a start.

We brought Little Allison to the dining lodge with us and she had gotten a lot of attention from other country club lodgers. "Is she yours, Johnathan, Helen?" greeted with the response of, "No, no, she's just a relatives', and we were trusted to take care of her." This of course, was a lie. But if anyone found out the truth, who knew where Ashley would go? I thought about orphanages and girl homes operated by Nuns. Even though it was little boys most often getting rapped around, and sometimes worse, Ashley could never be sent to them. She just _couldn't._

End of Chapter Eight.


	9. a Very Merry Christmas Pt2

Freshman and Sophomore  
>By S.M. Scott<p>

A/N: I do not own the Outsiders.

Chapter Nine:  
>A Very Merry Christmas (Part Two)<p>

When we came back to the chateau and I was getting ready for a day's skiing with my Dad, Uncle Jake, and Allison, I could suddenly hear Aunt Frances bring me up to Helen over coffee at the table. Ashley had just been put down for a nap by Janie, who was also going out, but not for skiing, she said. I asked her if it had anything to do with meeting Louis and she said that maybe it was, but she couldn't tell me anything yet, and I was not to tell Dad or Helen or any of the other grown-ups about it. I promised that I wouldn't, but that I would have to break the promise if Louis hurt her in any way. Janie told me, "Tania, stop worrying so much." I wished I could.

When Janie was gone, my attention turned back to the conversation.

"It isn't right or fair to you or Johnathan. Helen, you have got to find out where that baby came from and what to do with her."

"Yes, of course we do, but not while we are here. We have to go into town for that, and in any case, the baby's in good, capable hands here. I've never seen Janie so motherly, and Tania adores and protects Little Ashley like one of her own." Aunt Frances, however, either thought of me as a scatterbrained, naive, immature little girl, or someone who was untrustworthy, because she said, "I think that Tania has been giving too much attention to that baby ever since she carried her into this chateau in arms. The baby is really not hers, and a good thing she isn't. The girl is already showing all the signs of not wanting that baby to go anywhere else." She was right.

"Aunt Frances, you shouldn't be worried. Tania has done very well taking care of Ashley, with my help, of course. I know that we can't keep her, but where will she go?"

Helen said, "do not worry about that Janie. The best thing for you is to go out into the fresh winter air and have fun. Since you're not skiing, where are you off to?"

"Oh, I'm just going to take a good, long walk around, maybe later say hello to friends in the skiing lodge. I'll be back at around the same time the others are, you know me."

Just as Dad, Allison, Uncle Jake, and I were getting all of our skiing outerwear on, and getting our skis ready, I decided to say, "Janie, before you go, I have to ask you something." So, Janie and I went to a less crowded part of the lodge. "Okay, Tania, what's got you all nervous now?" I said, "You're sneaking off to see Louis, aren't you?"

"So what if I am? This isn't the way it was in the past where if unmarried women met unmarried men alone, it could be a scandal. I'm sixteen years old, and I know what I'm doing. I will be careful, I'm not going to end up like Amanda Timmins."

"Do you really like Louis? How do you know if he's really being true to you?" I had to blurt out.

"Honestly, Tania, you are just like her, your mother, I mean. I just know that he told me he wouldn't get me in any trouble, and it would probably kill him before Dad got a hold of him if he did. Now can you please leave me alone, promise?"

"Wait, Janie...!" But she was already gone before I could ask what she knew about Amanda Timmins.

I loved to ski very much. I always felt so much more freely while I did so. It was almost like gliding through a snowy dream, only we had to be extremely careful to look out for trees and control how quickly we went or it could be serious injury or instant death. But it really was so much fun, that I never even realized how much time had passed, until it was beginning to get dark, past another sunset, which left twilight.

Then, we called it a day and Dad, Uncle Jake, Allison, and I went to get some burgers and fries (I ate a grilled chicken sandwich because I did not like burgers much) and Allison wanted popcorn chicken. Then, we all went back to the chateau for hot chocolate and Christmas Carols, then went to sleep, until Ashley woke us up again.

I saw the dawn's light when I woke up again, and I realized it was December 24th, and it was the night we had to go to that Christmas art exhibition and then dance later on, get our photographs taken with our Uncle Jake and Aunt Frances for the papers, and I dreaded that I would most certainly have to wear another pukey dress. This one, which Helen had chosen, was red, and gold, and it was actually not as bad as the last one I had to wear. I thought it even looked so good on me I would gladly have chosen to wear it for next Christmas Eve, but Socs never wear the same clothes, especially if formal, twice.

Anyway, my hair was also curled and left down, while Janie had a powder blue and silver dress which was a little off-the-shoulder. Her golden blonde hair was twisted and secured elegantly with jewelled pins. Baby Ashley was left in the hands of one of Aunt Frances' maids.

As we had entered the Art Exhibition, the tour about the galleries and the chance to meet Jake Bluehill and his wife Frances Bluehill had been announced in English, French, and Spanish.  
>After all of that, we were expected to pose ourselves for several pictures, some with the entire family, some with just me, Janie, and Allison. The dancing ballroom was open only to the wealthy guests, and I saw Janie walking in, as happy as you please, with Louis as her date. Dad looked like he would have loved to stop them from dancing, but Helen actually said, to my surprise, "Let them dance, Johnathan. It won't do any harm. I didn't at first approve of Louis, but he's actually quite mature and understanding." Then, she looked at Dad with a sparkle. "I would love us both to dance." And so, they danced as well.<p>

I was still sitting by the refreshments table, when someone I knew and didn't want to dance with walked up to me, it was Peter Bryant. "Tania, what are you doing here, sitting all by your lonesome? It isn't right to leave such a beautiful woman all alone. Mr. Bluehill..." He went to ask my Dad's permission to dance with me before I could even stop him. God, what an unbelievable little shmuck. But when Dad said yes, I knew I had no choice.

So, there I was, dancing, for the first time in my life with a boy, and he wasn't even the least bit considerate as he whispered. "I have so many charms, and I know you're feeling an attraction to me, I'm turning you on, aren't I Tara?"  
>"It's Tania, Peter, and I would appreciate it very much if you kept your hands off of any below-the-waist area. I do not feel that way about you and I never could. And I don't think of you as much of a person if you always cheat on Crystal, which you are so trying to do."<p>

"Crystal?" Peter chuckled a bit sardonically. "I thought she was your enemy, that you were rivals, and after all, you really aren't any better. You kissed me, remember? You practically stuck your tongue down-"  
>"Stop it, please, just stop." I told Peter sharply. "Why can't you just admit to yourself that you want me, Tania? I want you in a way I can forget Crystal over, since she was always being mean to you."<p>

"I was drunk!" I hissed silently. "You have no right to take advantage of me or Crystal because of it!" I stopped dancing with Peter, and he said, "You're creating a scene, Tania, by running away. But go ahead and run like you always do. When you've changed your mind and decided to grow up, you'll realize that all those greasers you thought counted are garbage."

Oh, that was it. I picked up the pitcher of cranberry juice, and I lifted it up, and spilled the contents all over Peter Bryant's expensive dance outfit. "Socs like _you_ make me sick. Stay away from me, or you'll get something a lot worse than cranberry cocktail dumped on you." The rest of the people were scandalised by my behaviour, and Aunt Frances was practically swooning and insisting someone get her a strong drink. I saw the look on both my father's and Helen's faces, and I knew I was in trouble. They hurried me and Janie away, but not before the cameras were flashing everywhere in the Country Club ballroom.

Back at the cabin later, my Dad was furious. "Do you have any idea how badly you have embarrassed yourself, and us? The press reporters were going to town snapping pictures. We are going to be a laughingstock in Tulsa. Why would you do anything so immature, so incorrigible, as spilling cranberry juice all over Peter Bryant's suit?"  
>My only response to this was, "He was trying to cheat on Crystal. He should have known better, and I'll pay to get the suit dry cleaned, but no way in Hell would I apologize."<p>

"If you were my daughter, I would..." Uncle Jake started, but Aunt Frances said, "Jake please, not on the night before Christmas, and you'll wake the baby." But Helen looked at me with all the bitter dissapointment she could show. "You are no better than _them_, Tania. She never could have been happy around here, and she left knowing it. Of course, she ended up having you sent here upon her death. Your mother wouldn't have dared to disgrace us this way. Miranda would be dissappointed in you. You could have still been mature about such a thing, but you weren't. I suggest you go to bed right now. We will discuss your punishment in the morning."

_You say that you're leaving_  
><em>Well that comes as no surprise<em>  
><em>Still I kinda like this feeling<em>  
><em>Of being left behind<em>

So, I went to the bedroom, where Janie was getting ready for bed, also. But she only said, "Don't you dare expect any sympathy from me either. God only knows what Louis thinks, and this is your fault, now turn off the light and just go to sleep." Was all that Janie would tell me. So, I did as I was told and pretended to be asleep until I was sure everyone else was gone to bed. Then, I very silently dressed in some of my normal clothes and put my boots and jacket on. I wrote a note, explaining that I was going back to town, to find out more about Ashley's mother, and apologized for my behaviour, and then, I took my purse and silently left.

_Yea this ain't nothing new to me_  
><em>Well it's just like going home<em>  
><em>It's kinda like those sunsets<em>  
><em>That leave you feeling so stoned<em>

I had been walking and walking, and even though I felt so cold and tired, I just knew that I couldn't stop, even when I was sure my feet would have blistered, it didn't matter. I deserved every bit of discomfort I got, and to think I behaved in such a way during Christmas Eve! In front of the paps who would certainly have an equally humiliating story in those pictures for the Tulsa World to tell. I can just see it now, "Lightstone dumps the Cranberry Punch, Yuletide Love Stings." I thought the only thing I could do to redeem myself was to find Ashley's mother somehow, or a decent home somewhere for Little Ashley if that didn't work.

_Hey hey I guess it hasn't hit me yet_  
><em>I fell through this crack<em>  
><em>And I kinda lost my head<em>  
><em>I stand transfixed<em>  
><em>Before this street light<em>  
><em>Watching the snow fall<em>  
><em>On this cold December night<em>

It was not too long before I had finally realized, to my own added anxiety, that I was lost, on a cold December night. I looked at my watch and I used my flashlight. 2:00 in the morning. Christmas Morning, what an interesting Christmas this has turned out to be. I could only hope I didn't fall into the clutches of the wrong sort of people.  
>There were a lot of hobos around, trying so hard to keep warm by pitiful fires they had built in the streets. One of them had quite a distressing cough. I carried on.<p>

_never thought this could happen_  
><em>But somehow the feeling is gone<em>  
><em>You got sick of the patterns<em>  
><em>And I got lost in this song <em>  
><em>Hey hey I guess it hasn't hit me yet<em>  
><em>I fell through this crack<em>  
><em>And I kinda lost my head<em>  
><em>I stand transfixed<em>  
><em>Before this streetlight<em>  
><em>Watching the snow fall<em>  
><em>On this cold December night <em>

I had reached the corner of a street called Pickett and Sutton. I had never been here before, but I had heard that this really gross cowboy named Buck Merrill lived here, and had this bar. A lot of things happened there, especially during regular weekends when the dubious people Helen called "promiscuous dopefiends," came in to drink, smoke, toke, gamble, or fool around upstairs. Buck Merrill himself was just plain nasty, I heard. I'm sorry, but Hank Williams? And all that really cheap, corney music? Ew. Little did I realize that I was about to change my mind...a little, about this guy. By now, a lot of snow was coming down from the sky. I was just so tired, I had remembered, something, about what Mom and I used to say about the snow, then laying underneath the Christmas tree and smelling the piney fragrance...

_Hey hey I guess it hasn't hit me yet_  
><em>I fell through this crack<em>  
><em>And I kinda lost my head<em>  
><em>I stand transfixed<em>  
><em>Before this streetlight<em>  
><em>Watching the snow fall<em>  
><em>On this cold December night<em>

...the distant perhaps imagined, perhaps not, soft tinkle of sleigh bells...

_And out in the middle of Lake Ontario_  
><em>The same snow is falling<em>  
><em>On the deep silent water<em>  
><em>The great dark wonder<em>  
><em>Into the waves of my heart<em>  
><em>Into the waves of my heart<em>  
><em>Of my heart...<em>

I woke up, and the sun was very much up, but looked as though it was two or three in the afternoon on December 25th. I was not in the snow, however, but in one of the nastiest rooms I had ever seen, but I did my best not to think so then, because it was Christmas. "So, you finally decided to wake up huh, Tania, princess of the Social-Club Set?" I found myself looking at a dark-haired, seventeen-year-old girl. It's not that she wasn't beautiful, but it was just that she had some hidden look of despairing and defeat in those brown eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I must have really overslept. You're Amanda Timmins, aren't you?" I had asked. "I'm Tania-"

"Don't waste breath, please. I know who you are, the City of Tulsa knows who you are. Are you really always this stupid, by the way, Buck Merrill thinks so. Wandering around the worst side of the tracks? You're just basically begging to get jumped. Not to mention you could have caught pnemonia." I had rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "I guess anything is better than staying where I was, especially after what I did to Peter Bryant, even if I thought he deserved it. I'm just waiting for it to appear in the papers on Boxing Day. It was all my fault." I realized I was rambling on about what must have seemed to Amanda such trivial, shallow problems compared to her own. But I had to explain myself to someone. "I dumped like, a whole gallon of cranberry cocktail on Peter."

"Oh boy, I guess you really have done it now, Princess." Amanda smirked. "But that kid must have been a real shmuck." She took a puff of the cigarette she was smoking. I never, ever wanted to start smoking_, ever_. But I think it might have been worth Amanda's friendship to tolerate it. "I've learned a lot about his types. I was actually naive enough once to think I was in love with a certain someone, and he loved me back. Oh, boy, then the next thing you know, I was pregnant. I was scared, terrified. I didn't know what I was going to say to my parents, I couldn't even talk to them about the weather, let alone a mortal sin. Of course, he broke up with me soon as he found out. What could I do? I couldn't keep Ashley, and I felt just sick about it."

"I have your baby." I told Amanda. "Not right with me at this very moment, but she is at the Country Club, where all of the Socs often go with their parents. How did you get in there? And why would you leave that baby all alone. I mean, you're her mother, and she needs you." Amanda looked at me pityingly. "You poor, poor, Princess..."

"And for the record, would you please stop calling me Princess?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Amanda asked. "Since you basically live like one. I've seen the way you think it's okay to have a bunch of greasers as your friends by the way, but it's not. What if your Daddy and Stepmother found out?" I found that I really didn't care, and I told Amanda so. I also told her to just call me Tania in the future. Amanda looked at me. "You behave like you're so freaking fearless. You are only fourteen, though. You also behave like you can just take a lost baby in, find the mother who left her, and everything will be all right. It shows how sheltered you've really been." Amanda sighed. "I can remember when I was like that, a long time ago."

"I'm not trying to be brave or some dramatic heroine. I'm actually scared, I don't even know how scared my family is now, and I don't think it's right for any mother to just leave a child who needs them!" I cried. Amanda looked quite startled. "You really don't need to yell. I'm just saying it's not as simple as that. I met this guy, all right? He wasn't rich or anything, but he wasn't a greaser either. His name was Forsythe Bennet, but everyone called him Floyd.

I knew he was interested in me, because, he said, I was the sexiest broad he ever looked at. Well, my parents are very strict and devout Christians. They didn't like Floyd, they didn't want me dating any guy, I was sure, until I was eighteen or older. I went out with him behind their backs when they didn't see me, and fought with them when they did.

Anyway, last March, there was this party going on, and Floyd told me we were going to a movie, but he took me there, to that horrible place instead. He knew I was afraid, and he took advantage of that. He knew I just wanted to go home, but he wasn't going to let me do that..." Amanda began to sob quite violently. "N...not until he had his way. He forced me too." Amanda was crying in earnest now. "That psycho little pig. That is just disgusting." I declared, "I won't spread this around, I promise."

Amanda said, "They know, Tania. My parents. I didn't change so much when I was pregnant, some women are like that, but when they had to bring me to the hospital last month, the truth was obvious, then Ashley was born. They are kicking me out, to live with my grandparents in Kentucky. They gave me enough money for the trip and then, told me to stay somewhere out of their sight. There was Buck Merrill, who at least found me a room to stay here, even if I don't really like him. God, his taste in music sucks."

"I wonder what he thinks of you letting me stay here."

"Please, he won't care, as long as he's still in the buisness and the Slash J isn't under."

"Well, I can call my Dad and Stepmother, and tell them to bring Little Ashley."

Of course, Amanda decided that she had no choice. She really did love Ashley, and she meant it too, about being sick about leaving her all along. When my Dad, Stepmother, and Janie brought Ashley to her, I said my own goodbye to Little Ashley, who was gumming her little fist. She was so precious. I gave her a picture taken of me.

As we drove away, I knew I'd never see Little Ashley again, but something had changed for me ever since I found her. Someday, I wanted to be a mother, too, but not too soon. And I would give my baby all the love in my heart.

End of Chapter Nine.


	10. The North Side Greaser Band

Freshman and Sophomore  
>By S.M. Scott<p>

A/N: I do not own the Outsiders.

Chapter Ten:  
>The North Side Greaser Band<p>

Even that unforgettable holiday had to come to an end. January 8th meant that everybody had to go back to school. Summer however, was closer from this end of the school year than the last. I already knew that I would be touring the Atlantic Provinces of Canada. It's almost like nowhere else in the world, so I've heard. I couldn't wait to visit New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, or tiny red Prince Edward Island, although you needed to board a ferry to get there. This would cost extra money.

January and February passed without much incidents, unless you count that there was this huge fight at the shelter downtown on January 12th which culminated in shattered windows, thrown property, and a fatal stabbing where somebody got sent to the morgue, another person sent to jail. I read about this in the newspaper. Mary Jo and Britney also told me all about their holiday in Paris, France, and how they both stood on the Eiffel Tower and got to see all the great works of art and shopping places. Lucky Ducks, although I would definetly visit England before France. That's where the Beatles come from. Ha ha. Never mind.

I told Britney and Mary Jo about Little Ashley and how I had reunited her with her mother on Christmas. Luckily, Amanda was able to leave such a boyfriend who turned out to be bad news, and worse, for her sake and Ashley's. Unfortunately, because of life being completely messed up, Amanda still had to take Ashley and live with her Grandparents in Louisville, Kentucky. Her parents basically disowned her for having Ashley as young as she was. The very best part of it all however was that I was able to do it all incognito. Not even Buck Merrill breathed a word.

In February, we were still struggling through Level 2 Algebra. I had managed in the last semester to bring my D- up to a B, but Algebra 2 was only more challenging. I wasn't going to stay after school with Mrs. Kimball anymore, though. I was determined about that. Even Ponyboy was Hell-bent on passing everything in grade nine, with no grades lower than B's and A's. The things he came up with for English blew even me away, I could just see Ponyboy doing something for journalism, or majoring in English literature. But some of the books he read were just so boring to me when I tried to read them.

It really isn't fair. I wanted to be able to read more than made up fiction like Lord of the Rings, the Chronicles of Narnia, and the Queen's Confession without yawning, even if the last I mentioned was based on a very true story. Marie-Antoinette of Austria and France was headed for doom, the writing on the wall said. From a featherbrained, naive, carefree Princess-Bride to the Queen who became the most hated royal in France since Catherine De Medici and lost it all, including her own head to the Guillotine during the Reign of Terror. But at least I was never bored with a story like this.

Then came the ugliest month of the year, which was March. We were also beginning to knit in Sewing, which was a lot easier to watch someone else doing than attempting it yourself for the first time. I have never tried to do something so frustrating before, except for Algebra. Even having to have my pictures taken for the papers was preferable. Not that I'm vain, I just hated sewing, and knitting. I think it's better left to the Mary Jo Houstens of the world.

Then, in Music, this thing happened which I thought was completely insane, but in a good way. It was all so typical of Two-Bit, although a lot of people still tend to think he went too far. They are only sick with jealousy, though. Snake and Samson told me about this.

It all started with a ridiculous fancy Two-Bit took to signing up for the W.B.H.S.S.O (West Brentman High School Student Orchestra). This was to replace the sax player Huey Carmichael, because he broke an arm. So, Two-Bit struts right up to Mr. Greshner, thinking nothing of it, and asked him if he could play in the Student Orchestra in Huey's place. Mr. Greshner looked like he wanted to throw more than chalk at Two-Bit. But he restrained himself, of course. "Mr. Matthews, this is not some primitive garage band for you to muck up. This is a serious student organization. But go ahead, I'd love to see you trying to perform with this beauty." It was not the instrument Huey played, but a microphone stand.

"Uh...Mr. Greshner sir, I thought that I was going to play a sax..." But Mr. Greshner waved this away impatiently. "I wouldn't trust any delinquent like _you _with any such perfect instruments of art, let alone performing in any orchestra. But go ahead and sing, I don't have all day, nor does this orchestra. Amuse me."

One of the orchestra Socs said to his buddies, "This ought to be interesting." And he snickered. "You ain't seen a Two-Bit before, so shut up, or I'll shove that clarinet where the sun don't shine, and you won't like it." Snake growled so only that Soc got the full benefit of the warning.

All of a sudden, Steve came along with this, "You can't sing without a guitar." And he went by Two-Bit's side. "You also need some bass." Samson ventured up with a bass guitar. "Fine," Mr. Greshner said. "Just shut up and start playing, you punks."

The Soc was looking like summer vacation got cancelled. "Greasers! You can't handle those classroom instruments without asking! I'll report..." But Snake said, "They already have permission, you retarded ass-wipe, and by the way, I ain't really fussy about where these drumsticks go. I'd watch it, Soc."

Snake took his place by the drumset. Then, they began their performance.

"That was actually quite good." One student said. "Good?" went. "They're astounding. For amateurs, anyway. How long have you been playing in this band of yours?" They all said they'd been playing since the Curtis Brothers had been encouraged by their parents to show some musical interests of their own. They just agreed that they should one day, too. That was how the North Side Greaser Band started. I had a lot to learn about my greaser boys. I had no Idea.

From that day forward, the North Side Greaser Band would perform at every school dance until graduation.

End of Chapter Ten.


	11. I Need Somebody

Freshman and Sophomore  
>By S.M. Scott<p>

A/N: I do not own the Outsiders.

Chapter Eleven:  
>I Need Somebody<p>

As March continued on, we celebrated St. Patrick's Day, and Britney, Mary Jo and I wore these ridiculous green headbands with equally ridiculous shamrocks. We had so much green on that Crystal Robinson said scornfully, "They might as well cobble their own shoes, dance a jig, and tell us they believe in leprechauns while they're at it." But no one else said anything. Then, March was over and April passed without much happening, but we were that much closer, I realized, to our summative assignments and exam time. And crap, I remembered all about the dreaded sewing project thanks to Mrs. Kimball giving us a few fair warnings about it in advance. Like I'm not already streesed out enough with Algebra and everything else.

"Now, this is a very important part of your sewing credit," Mrs. Kimball let us know amid much protests. "Trust me, you have all been sewing your projects all year, now is the time to apply what you have learned throughout this year to each of your final tests. I realize that not all of you could ever possibly be 100%, but I would like to see each of you passing with your heads well above water. I will not chase you around or spoon-feed you either, because you ladies are all fourteen, a few of you might already be fifteen. I expect to see as much effort put into your summer dresses as you possibly can, like the effort Mary Jo gives."

Mary Jo was trying so hard to look modest, but she had failed miserably. Sewing was likely going to be one of the classes with the highest marks Mary Jo had taken all year. I still had no idea what kind of a summer dress I would create to wear at the sewing talent show, But I was going to have to plan it all now if I wanted to avoid the risk of failing.

Then, there was Easter, which I was actually looking forward to, at least. Unfortunately, in the United States, there's no Easter Monday, like there is in Canada. Nevertheless, there was still a lot of candy waiting for us when Janie, Allison, and I got up early because Allison basically kicked us out of bed, wanting to know exactly what the Easter Bunny left for her, the little demon.

What nobody knows is, I later brought my candy to my room and dumped all of it, except the chocolate, (you're nuts if you think I'll throw away chocolate), into my garbage pail. I'm really trying not to be the raging candy-eater that I used to be. I'm struggling to be a little more concerned about my waistline, which I should have been the moment I first got my period, according to that snippy Crystal.

The thing is, old habits are the most difficult to break, and Crystal of course, had that heinous gift that the quintessentially perfect girl would have. No matter how many times I dissagreed with her, or fought with her, she was still able, somehow, through certain things she said to you, to make you doubt yourself, or stress out over something that for some girls more feminist might seem like nothing to worry about compared to starving kids in Africa, beached whales, the Draft, or elephant poaching. But _Girl World_ is like that, especially in High School.  
>Still, I'd never in all my life stoop as low as Crystal Robinson.<p>

Then at home, there was Dad and Helen. Dad was often extremely busy working on new cases (everybody sues everybody for something, no matter how often ridiculous, in the United States). Helen is a highly-sought-after interior decorator in the rich neighborhoods like the one we live in. That means she's a very busy woman. All the dough keeps coming in.

I think it was always pretty obvious Janie is her favorite, despite her attempt to pretend she does not play favorites. I didn't care much, I was always going my own way anyway. It's not like I did anything really bad like girls like Sylvia Peters or Angela Shepard did. My Grandmother complains that I'm a scandal waiting to happen. But there's only so many times a living, breathing, human girl can stand still, behave, or look pretty. Of that, I am certain.

Then along came May, and with it a horrible incident that was just too embarrassing. Crystal still laughs about it. I was with some Soc friends, Britney, Mary Jo, and even Ponyboy was there. Unfortunately, because Crystal Robinson was related to the Andersons, she was invited, too. Peter had just been going to get the beverage cooler.

I had a deep, dark secret. I was not the greatest swimmer in the world. Worse, I am afraid of deep water. I had been stuck at first level in swimming lessons and never progressed even to the second level, and there were _twelve _swimming levels in total. I sometimes looked over to the deep end longingly, yet still afraid, at all the progress Melanie, Katie, and Sarah were making at higher levels already. I felt like such a baby in the shallow end.

So, while those guys, Britney, and Mary Jo all went swimming in the deep water at the lake, I stayed in the shallower water because of it.

"Come on, Tania. You don't want to swim over there, shallow water is for wusses!" Randy told me. "I'm fine over here, don't worry about me!" I really was all right, and I felt perfectly safe in this water. Crystal, unfortunately, couldn't keep her mouth shut on this. "Do you know why Tania's not swimming over here with the rest of us?"

"No, why not?" Randy was looking apprehensive.

"Oh, come on Randy, You're smart. You know it's obvious. Tania is scared of deep water, and she can't even swim! You should go home, you little baby, since you're so afraid you'll drown!" Crystal laughed. Randy was all, "Sometimes Crystal, I swear I am not related to you. I'd rather shoot myself than be Peter Bryant, too. Tania, it's okay, we won't laugh at you, Crystal just doesn't know any better. Come on!"

But I wasn't going to stay here any longer, not after what Crystal just said so that everyone could hear it. My face was burning with my humiliation and I just felt like crying, even though I was almost fifteen and fifteen-year-olds shouldn't cry about such ridiculous things. I just wanted to be left alone, though.

Ponyboy, however, wouldn't leave well enough alone. I suppose he wouldn't, since we were friends. "Tania!" He called out to me. I tried to evade getting found by Ponyboy but it wasn't that easy. Ponyboy was a track runner at school, and he was fast. He caught up to me. "Tania, you have got to stop running away from everything like this. It's no wonder Crystal Robinson has something to laugh about. You are the only one giving her reasons to pick on you."

"Beat it back North!" I had snarled. I'm not normally like that with Ponyboy, but honestly, when I get frustrated, I think a bit of mean Soc does come out. I just wish it didn't.

Ponyboy wasn't putting up with that. "You just picked the wrong greaser to insult." Then, to my own personal outrage, Ponyboy started carrying me like a spoiled four-year-old throwing a temper tantrum.

"Ponyboy Curtis, unhand me!" I cried. "Put me down or I will kick you in the nut sacks!"

"Shut up, will ya? Do you want people coming over here? I'll put you down, okay, but you're going to listen to me..._listen!_" I turned to look right at Ponyboy. I can help you, Tania. I know where there's a really good swimming center, and they give people like you swimming lessons if you're having any trouble. I reccomend it, 'cause you never know, one day, you could be in a situation where you would need to swim, maybe even to save someone's life."

I said, "Are you trying to make me sick to my stomach? Me, in swimming lessons, at my age! Crystal Robinson would torture me for the rest of my high school career until graduation, and maybe beyond!" But Ponyboy said,

"Tania, I know what Crystal's like, all right? She's the same girl in Bio who looks at me like I'm a smelly, greasy animal and still calls me hood. But what am I gonna do, keep running away? I ran away from home once already because I thought Darry hated me, and I learned the hard way, maybe a harder lesson than most." Like I could ever forget that real-life nightmare. Ponyboy was right, damn, I wish he'd stop being right about these things.

" I guess I'll have to at least try. Thank you for understanding."

The really sad part about this is, I still love Ponyboy, and I don't think he'll ever know.

End of Chapter Eleven.


	12. Love is also Suffering Pt1

Freshman and Sophomore  
>By S.M. Scott<p>

A/N: I do not own the Outsiders.

Chapter Twelve  
>Love is also Suffering Pt.1<p>

Dad and Helen are going out for a romantic dinner tonight and to spend some time together, just the two of them. Janie is gone out with Louis, Grandma's gone to play bingo, and I'm going to be left at home. Not alone, as I would have liked, but I'm stuck with Allison. I get to be the babysitter, once again. This is totally not fair! I'm fifteen and Helen and Dad both treat me like a baby, they won't let me go on a date yet at all. I felt like screaming, "For God's sake, I am a woman!" But I knew it wouldn't help matters.

As soon as I said "Have a good time," to Helen, who was dressed very beautifully, and Dad, who was also dressed nice, and they went to their car (Dad may be rich, but he can still drive) Allison smiled as though she was a liitle angel and said, "let's go to my room, and let's play Barbie!"

"Yeah, I really don't think so. I blow Barbies up, I mutilate them. I throw them on the barbecue. I'm fifteen years old, Allison. I may not be as mature as Helen and Dad expect me to be, but I am maturer than you. So, no thanks." I told Allison, meaning everything I said.

Allison continued to smile broader. "If you don't come up to my bedroom and play Barbie, I'll just tell mom and dad that you were neglecting me, and they'll start hiring a real babysitter or depending on Janie, because they wouldn't believe or trust you." I knew she had me, so, fuming on the inside, I followed Allison up the stairs into her ridiculously fluffy, pink bedroom.

Allison then took all of her favorite Barbie Dolls out of the toybox for herself and threw the ugly, screwed-up looking old ones at me to play with. "There you go. You can even pretend they are those greaser boys you hang around if you want. It's the closest you'll ever get to going out with any boy."

I kept going over the same calming sentence in my head. I'm not going to break something, I'm not going to break something, I'm not going to break something. Allison was like, "You're not upset, I hope. here, have a tissue to cry in." She handed me the pink kleenex box, but I said calmly, hitting a lightbulb, "No thanks, Allison. I have an even better idea."

Allison snorted. "Since when are your ideas ever good?" She demanded. Undettered, I continued on with my plan. "Since you really hate to be baby-sat by me..."

"I hate it more than calves liver and onions." Allison said. "Well, how would you feel, if I left you at Tiffany Housten's. You can play Barbie with her little sister Caroline." Allison's eyes got all wide with excitement over this good news. "You're really going to leave me to play at Carrie's house? Of course I'm going!" Wow, that part was easier than I thought. Allison was in good hands at the Houstens. It's not like I left her at the side of a highway.

More difficult was going to be explaining this turn of events to Mr. and Mrs. Housten. But I had to try, every hour of freedom to be left to my own devices would be worth it. Even if Helen and Dad found out and I was grounded until who knows...next Christmas. I was hoping they wouldn't find out at the same time, because I was still dying to go to the Maritimes in Canada next week.

Soon as we arrived at Tiffany's, I rang the doorbell and Tiffany answered. "Tania, what are you doing here? Why did you bring Allison, I thought you couldn't stand her?"

"Well, since Helen and Dad are out and Grandma's gone to play bingo, and Grandpa is keeping to himself, we just thought that Caroline would like to see Allison and they can play Barbies or something, while you keep an eye on her. I've got something I need to do! Thanks a million, Tiffany, I'll see you later!" Then, I hurried on my way, even though Tiffany was yelling, "Tania, wait! If you're supposed to be babysitting you can't just leave Allison at this house, Mom and Dad aren't even home!"

But I was already walking quickly back into my house, ignoring Stefan's question of, "Miss Tania, where did you leave Miss Allison?" And I hurried to the kitchens and was like, "Jacques-Claude!" Jacques-Claude almost jumped two feet but banged his head on one of the many cupboards. "Sacre Bleu! You 'ave almost given me 'eart failure!"

"I am sorry about that," I told the French chef apologetically. "Oh, nevair mind." Jacques-Claude rubbed his head a little. "What must I cook for you, Madame Tania?" So I gave him a list of things which I liked and also things that Ponyboy liked (without mentioning Ponyboy), salad, entrees and dessert. "Do you think you can manage it?" I asked Jacques-Claude.

"I should certainly 'ope so. I did not study at ze finest culinary institutions in Europe and toil in many four and five star restauraunts for nothing, but for passion. But ah, isn't two servings of everything a leetle too much for one teenage girl?" Oh, shoot. I was afraid Jacques-Claude would ask. "Oh, some of it isn't mine. I've invited a friend over." I lied brutally.

Jacques-Claude didn't look quite as though he believed me, either. But he said only this, "The three-course meals will be finished in 50 minutes." Shaking his head, he went to wash his hands while I raced upstairs. I went into my bedroom and tried to find something to wear for such an evening. I could decide on nothing, until I found a semi- kimono housedress. I had decided I would put that aside to be worn much later. I showered, exfoliated, changed, everything a woman needs to do at such times and pinned up my hair instead of leaving it down.

When I returned to the kitchen 50 minutes later. I found all of the food being added to each plate and what was hot was covered. "Thank you, Jacques-Claude." I said to the hired chef, who was probably laughing to Mario and Helga, "Zat Miss Lightstone thinks she is going to eat a prepared dinner with a young man and something more will happen like a romantic novel. She still 'as a lot to learn." But at present, I was more concerned with answering the door before Stefan did.

"Stefan, do not answer that door, I will!" I opened the door and there stood Ponyboy. "Hi, Ponyboy!" I said. "Please come in. Jacques-Claude has been working very hard on dinner. I wish that I could cook just as well." As soon as Ponyboy walked inside, he was looking all around him with amazement at all the luxuries that made the entryway alone. Then, he took a look at the winding staircase, the grand living room, the even grander pool room where Dad and his gentlefriends played sometimes, and the marble fireplace which we only used in colder weather.

"This is one tuff place you live in. I know Soda and the guys would flip if they could see all of this. Whoa, big cigars, man." I think Ponyboy actually thought of trying to smoke one to see what it was like, but I was laughing, "You fool, put that thing down. It's bad enough that you smoke cigarettes and it's not yours, it's my Dad's. Besides, dinner's going to be put on the table and it's going to get cold. Let's go eat, there's a lot of your favorites."

So, there we were, eating at the smaller table in the glassy back patio room looking out on the swimming pool. "Would you like some parmesan on your spaghetti, Ponyboy?" I had asked him. "Okay," Ponyboy said, and Mario was about to see to it but I stood up and said, "I'll do it myself, Mario. T-thank you."

Unfortunately, I was getting quite nervous about my Dad and Helen walking in at any time Ponyboy was still around and discovering my deception toward them, but even worse, I was afraid Ponyboy could tell that my Dad and Helen weren't even home like I told him yesterday they would be.

"Tania, Tania, whoa, whoa, you can stop now!" Ponyboy cried, eyes wide. There was now such a disgusting amount of parmesan cheese on Ponyboy's pasta you could barely see the sauce anymore. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I honestly don't know what I was doing." I told Ponyboy apologetically. I didn't even know if I could really sit through any dessert, even though I normally couldn't say no to chocolate brownies. I just gulped my lemonade down. All I could think was, I'm lying to everyone.

"Tania, I haven't seen your Dad or your Stepmother. Are they all right?" Ponyboy asked me. "Of course they are. T-they should be ready for their dinner soon." I tried getting up, but almost tripped and fell onto the floor because whenever I'm nervous, I'm most accident-prone. Ponyboy saved me from that humiliation when he caught me. Oh, I was in his arms. Be still my beating heart. Did I honestly just think that? That is just so cheesy, it's wrong.

As if it was kind of looking awkward in front of the servants, Ponyboy and I suddenly let go of each other. Then, I said to Ponyboy, trying so hard just to sound normal, "I think I'm very full. I couldn't even think about any dessert."

Ponyboy just said, "I guess I couldn't eat anything now either." He was always so quiet most of the time. But tonight, I was hoping to get him to talk to me a little more. "Don't go away yet, I'll be back." I told Ponyboy, then went back to my room. All of a sudden, an inner voice said, You're not just a liar, but a shameless little hussy. you're supposed to know better. You are going to get in so much trouble as it is if you get caught, and you will. But I ignored that nagging voice of reason and put on the kimono-ish nighdress, black knee-high stockings and nothing else, and I tied the sash.

Then, being satisfied, I went back downstairs to the living room with the fireplace, actually, more like sauntered in a little, I don't know. I'm definitely worried now, what if this _is _wrong, what if what I'm trying to do with Ponyboy is for all the wrong reasons. I mean, sometimes, I wasn't even confident he recognized that I was a girl, let alone a woman. Why was I in such a hurry? Because I was in between, that's the real truth. I was at the age where I thought I had answers to everything, even what I really couldn't explain.

Could something which seems so wrong really turn out feeling all right? I didn't really know yet, not knowing anything about how it really was to make love. I could have only imagined what it might be like.

I sat down beside Ponyboy. "It's a hot evening, isn't it?" I asked. "Oh yeah, I guess it is." Ponyboy answered. I struck a match and I lit up the candle in front of us on the table, then off went the lights. Then, I said, "aren't you bored just sitting here? You're even quieter than usual."

Helga tried to come in, but I said, "Helga don't, and tell Mario, Jacques-Claude, and Stefan everything's fine in here." Helga said, "Very well, Miss Tania." and she closed the old-fashioned sliding doors with concern on her face. She still left the other door open, I noticed. "That's a very pretty housedress, Tania." Ponyboy said. "It's the first time I ever wore it. " I told him. "You know, the grass really is greener on the other side." Ponyboy said. "Of course it is, but that's only because someone pays to keep the grass watered, like Randy would say. As for me, I can tell you that being rich isn't all it's cracked up to be by the people who aren't. It gets kind of lonely."

"Aw, Tania, that isn't true. You're not lonely, you have all kinds of friends. I also know that you have a wonderful family, and they are still there for you. I know your mother's better off now. Besides, I'm your friend." What Ponyboy had said almost brought tears to my eyes.

Of course, he was almost completely right. Only, I remembered how Uncle Jake and Aunt Frances were last Christmas. Even though I had felt hurt and confused about it, I couldn't tell anyone about that. Not even Ponyboy. I already asked Dad why their behavior was so and he said I was not to understand what happened and I had to get over it.

The problem at hand was, I loved Ponyboy, and I was scared to let him know even that. Scared that I would only ruin what friendship we had. What was I even thinking with this stupid get-up on? I guess curiosity made up most of the problem, and that I love Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy, there's something I have to tell you." I was going to say the three words, but I thought of something else. Next thing I knew, I said, "Sodapop looks good, but you look better to me." Ponyboy just said, "Uh, yeah. I always thought you were prettier than Janie, in your own way."

Suddenly, we were sitting even closer to each other, and I felt one of my hands and Ponyboy's meeting and holding each other, and I looked up at Ponyboy. Those eyes, I loved those eyes, even though he hates them and will never let you tell him there's any green in them. Closer, so dangerously closer. I felt Ponyboy take me into his arms and then, our lips met in our first kiss. I felt so so happy, and I never wanted any of it to end. I, Tania Abigail Lightstone was getting my first kiss!

"Tania Abigail Lightstone! What is wrong with you girl?" Grandma Bluehill cried. The lights were turned brighly on, and the magic had ended, just as though it struck midnight in Cinderella. Ponyboy and I sprang guiltily apart. Dad looked like he wanted to go over here and punch Ponyboy, but someone else was there. He said, "You are not going to hit my baby brother. I'll deal with him myself." Oh my God. Darry was there, and Mr. and Mrs. Housten, Helen, Allison, and even Grandpa came downstairs with all the commotion. "What is all this ruckus? Can't a withered, dying old man get some rest in this infernal mansion anymore?" Then, he looked over to me and Ponyboy and shuddered with a "GAH!" and then, "It's a hooligan punk!" meaning Ponyboy.

Well, any way you intend to look at the situation, the party was over. Dead, the arrival of the 'rents, our closest neighbours, the evil little mutant, Superman, and the elders of the household pretty much threw a Molotov cocktail and destroyed it. I was already beginning to feel the tears in my eyes when Darry already left a hint of how badly Ponyboy was grounded as they were leaving and Darry was still yelling at him.

Helen meanwhile, was the next person to tear into me. "Tania Lightstone, how dare you deceive us like this, and dump your little stepsister, my baby, onto the Houstens! Of all the things you would choose to do to shame us with your irresponsibility, you invite that boy over without telling us! Do you have absolutely none of the sense God gave you?" Helen seemed very close to tears herself. I just had to end up crying in earnest after that. "I never get to do anything alone!" I cried. "I am fifteen years old, I'm a woman! I'm not a little girl like Allison!" I cried.

"Until you stop behaving like a child," Dad said harshly, "Then nobody else will extend any of your privileges. We trusted you to keep your little stepsister safe. Then you dump her onto our neighbours while you...you...lure a teenage boy over to this house, with dubious background. And you had better get on some clothes and get rid of that ridiculous thing you are wearing. You're grounded, Tania, for two weeks. You are not going to see that boy or any of those boys that are like him again, and I mean it. Now get yourself upstairs and go straight to bed. You're not going to Atlantic Canada this summer."

"And I'm never speaking to you again either!" I yelled. "You don't even know them!" I burst into tears and fled upstairs. " Oh, Tania!" Helen cried, but I wasn't answering her either.

End of Chapter Twelve.


	13. Love is also Suffering Pt2

Freshman and Sophomore  
>By S.M. Scott<p>

A/N: I do not own the Outsiders.

Chapter Thirteen  
>Love is also suffering Pt.2<p>

I felt like I was stuck in Alcatraz. No friends over, no hanging out with friends, I could only go to school if I went outside of the house. If it was for anything else, it could only be what was Dad and Helen's say-so. Thank goodness grade nine would be finished after two more days, and I knew I passed everything, I even passed Algebra. But somehow, the victory didn't seem so sweet now that I was deprived of going to the Maritimes, and very possibly of ever seeing Ponyboy again even as friends. I was down in the dumps.

Janie didn't help much, as far as hearing all about Louis went. Janie wasn't too explicit with me about it, but there was something different about my older stepsister. I guess it was because she was finally shown what it was to be a woman by Louis, as only a cheesy romance novel would have written in it. I really suck, I may never get that chance with Ponyboy. I might as well wear a paper bag over my head and be an invisible pariah among Socs, or everyone else at school.

Maybe the Arts Club would accept me next year into their brethren when I'm a sophomore. No matter how wierd many other crowds think they are, I'd be at home I think, because I love art, and grade 10's and up at West Brentman fortunately can apply for this extracurricular activity.

Then one day, while I was still serving my grounding sentence, Helen got sick and tired of what she termed "my sulking around the house." Both Dad and Helen specifically asked to see me one evening, as soon as they came home from work. "Tania," Dad said. "We know how upsetting all of this has been. So upsetting that you aren't speaking to us..."

"You're speaking to me now, so I might as well speak to you. What is it, Dad?" I asked bitterly.

"I do not appreciate the way you answered, Tania. Nevertheless, we have decided that you will go to the Maritimes after all. But, I must warn you that when you go, you are only staying in Prince Edward Island. Your mother's sister, your Aunt Linda, and your Uncle Patrick have decided that they would like you to visit for three weeks, they haven't seen you since your mother's funeral. They also have a potato farm, and cattle. Your aunt is expecting a baby to arrive any time soon. They need you to help them on the farm. You might as well leave the fancy dresses and fashions of the 60's and break out the overalls, you'll be needing them more where you're going than anything to throw yourself at the Island boys."

Ugh, was Dad smoking something less legal than cigars? I don't throw myself at just anyone. There's only one Ponyboy Curtis in the world, and he sure won't be in P.E.I, Canada. He and his brothers can't afford that. Lovely. I get to spend a summer hauling out potatoes, feeding cows, milking them possibly, and cleaning out the barn and keeping it sanitary for the animals.

I'll also be seeing _Anne of Green Gables_ this, _Avonlea _that in every country store. Anne of Green Gables is extremely popular there, since P.E.I is where Lucy Maud Montgomery was born and raised. I used to like Anne of Green Gables and I used to think she was a real orphan. I was dissappointed to find out she didn't exist except in the books and movies made of her. I outgrew her when I was nine. Now that redheaded orphan seems pretty annoying.

Anyway, I still had one more day of school, and my English exam to sit through. So, I got through the English, and Mr. Syme wasn't there, so Mrs. Edaman, an English sub, oversaw the examinations. I was confident I passed that without a doubt. I knew Ponyboy would have passed his.

My grade nine English class and I were sitting in the study hall, with all the other students who'd finished their exams in the afternoon, and Two-Bit was goofing around and throwing balls of paper at some students who had held their own in our student orchestra. Snake was pretty much following his lead, and Steve. I guess Steve just got out of his written auto mechanics exam, and Snake, the same thing. I don't what Two-Bit just wrote, or if he intended to pass grade eleven this year and get serious about graduating before he was 20 and they had to kick him out. Two-Bit sure is lazy.

I just continued on with reading my copy of _Tess of the D'Ubervilles_. Then, when it was 2:15 (exam days are shorter than regular school days) We all left with the bell for our summer vacation. But before I could go anywhere, Mary Jo, extremely observant of what was going on between me and Ponyboy said, "Tania, don't be so ridiculous. You are going to have to talk to Ponyboy and say you're sorry, since you lied to him about that dinner AND got him in trouble."

With that, Mary Jo and Britney both dragged me toward Ponyboy and I decided to force myself to say something, since nothing else would get Mary Jo and Britney off my back. "Ponyboy, I'm really sorry about what happened last Friday. You must really know how stupid I feel."

"It's all right," Ponyboy told me. "I mean, Darry isn't all right with it and he says I'm lucky he didn't consider grounding me the whole summer. But, there's nothing we can do to change what happened." Right again. But why isn't he mad at me? It would be a lot better than this, this effort to carry on as though nothing happened, and yet being what? Hurt? Disappointed?

"I didn't mean to lie to everyone, and I don't like to lie. It was just that...you were the first boy I ever really more than liked. And most of the time, nothing makes sense anymore. It's just that...I'm really sorry." I said miserably.

"Well, I heard from Randy that you are going to stay with some very hardworking relatives on a farm in P.E.I this summer. Maybe it's not such a bad idea that your Dad and Stepmother came up with. I think it would do you a lot of good to get away. Maybe, being away from each other a while is the best thing for both of us."

Ponyboy had finally packed away the last of what he was bringing home from his now empty locker. "I'll see you later, Tania Abigail." With that, he left and joined Two-Bit, Samson, and Snake. He called me Tania Abigail, and I usually hated it when my grandparents did that. But for once, I didn't think it was babyish at all. It just really hurt, like a serious blow to the heart. It was one of my first lessons in love, that it was never easy, and was also suffering.

_Dear Mary Jo:_

_I ended up starting the trip to the Maritimes with Dad, Helen, Janie, and Allison, but they left me to pay for and get on board a ferry in Cape Tormentine, New Brunswick to travel to Port Borden in P.E.I. I would meet my Aunt_  
><em>Linda and Uncle Patrick in Borden and they would drive me from there to the MacIntyre Family Farm in Cavendish.<em>

_While on the ferry, I thought about how the ocean stretched so far. I thought about other places I would love to go someday if I ever had that chance. Then, I saw the Island, and the sun was just beginning to set, and I could see the bright red, rusty colour of the P.E.I soil already. I thought it was quite beautiful in its own way, while Helen said she didn't care much for Prince Edward Island._  
><em>Then, the ferry stopped at Port Borden, I saw to the suitcase of clothes and other things I brought, and there was Aunt Linda and Uncle Patrick. Aunt Linda and Uncle Patrick are expecting to have their first baby. Aunt Linda was happy to see me, and Uncle Patrick had said there'd be lobster for us at dinner, but Aunt Linda couldn't have any, she was going to go for something else. I loved the lobster.<em>

_The room they let me sleep in was upstairs and has a nice view from the window. I slept with the window open, and I ended up thinking, just before I fell asleep, that P.E.I really was one of the most beautiful provinces in Canada, though the smallest. The small protected by the great. I didn't know what to think, however, when Aunt Linda woke me up at 7o'clock in the morning, and said all cheerfully, "time to rise and shine, Tania. Uncle Patrick has been up since 5 in the morning and it's time you went downstairs for breakfast." I got dressed, ate, and then, Uncle Patrick and Aunt Linda told me I had cleaning to do in the barn, and then there was more to be done in the house, and weeding in the front and back gardens. I was on my feet all day, until two in the afternoon, and I was finally left to do my own thing. Nothing else worth mentioning yet, but I will write to you again when I can._

Your best friend.  
>Tania<p>

P.S: My poor feet are so blistered. That's how busy I have been.

End of Chapter Thirteen.


	14. Jeremy Landry

Freshman and Sophomore  
>By S.M. Scott<p>

A/N: I do not own the Outsiders.

Chapter Fourteen:  
>Jeremy Landry<p>

One day, when I was finished with my chores, I had decided to go walking to downtown Cavendish. It wasn't very much, but there were a few little stores around. I knew there'd be a lot of Anne of Green Gables merchandise. Books, dolls, old-fashioned Avonlea-ish stationary, old fashioned Island teas and jars of fruit preserves, even these Anne Shirley straw hats with two red braids dangling from every single one that the brattiest children always scream at their parents to spend money on to make them happy, until they find something else they want. What an unbelievable tourist trap this Island has already gotten to be.

Oh, fine. I'll admit it in my diary. But I'll NEVER tell anyone. I really still love Anne of Green Gables deep down. That was one of the reasons I ever wanted to visit Prince Edward Island since a really long time. I also wanted to just go swimming one day at Cavendish Beach, but not if there's jellyfish everywhere. I could just kill a few but I don't really want to do that either. The ocean environment needs the jellyfish way more than they need to go away.

Since I had nothing else to do, I went to Cavendish Beach, changed into my bathing suit in the changing room and walked down the long boardwalk. Once I sat down with my towel, and was putting away my diary, I suddenly noticed more than my shadow. I turned around.

There stood a guy who looked about sixteen or seventeen. He was also Canadian, had dark brown hair which curled only slightly, and he also had brown eyes, although they were darker than mine. He was really cute, I'd be insane to deny it. But he was not Ponyboy. "So, I finally found out where you were hiding. You must be Tania Lightstone, I'm Jeremy Landry. Your Aunt and Uncle said you'd probably be at the beach. You must like writing a lot, I saw you with that diary." Jeremy said.

"And if I was writing, so what? I mean, it's not even much you'd understand. It's certainly none of your buisness." I began to walk away, and Jeremy was all, "Whoa-ho-ho! Somebody's being a little high and mighty. Hey, come on, wait up!" But I just had my day at the beach ruined.

Jeremy wasn't getting the message. "Don't be like that, calm down. I was only kidding, I'm sorry." I could not believe him. Why was he so interested in bothering me, anyway? Unless, he actually thought he was going to go on a date with me or something. We barely even knew each other! "It must be really difficult to find some on this Island." I said sarcastically. "I can manage perfectly fine on my own."

"Don't be stupid. It's getting dark, and I don't want you wandering around all alone. At least allow me to walk you to the house." I looked at him, and this voice in my head said, nothing's going to happen to Ponyboy. Go on.  
>You're really here to get away. But something then made me wonder, is he gold? Will he treat me like he should or not? Should I even bother? I decided that since I was in P.E.I for a change, I could at least try to be friends with Jeremy. He was polite enough to see me home, at any rate.<p>

As we approached my Aunt's and Uncle's house, I then said quickly, "Thank you, Jeremy. My Aunt is calling me." I turned to walk up the driveway, but Jeremy said, "Wait a minute. There's a festival in Charlottetown, and I just thought, you might like to go next Saturday, if you want." Then, I did what I was sure was the most stupid thing. "Next Saturday at what time?" WHY did I ask that question? Could my Dad have had the correct theory about me after all?

"I thought that 6:00 might be cool. There's going to be a lot of local bands, and fireworks later." Jeremy said. Besides, you should go out and meet some other people. It's good that you work hard, but you don't have to punish yourself for having to stay here."

"6:00 Saturday should be all right. I'll see you later." I closed the door behind me.

What am I going to do with myself? I don't even know the answer to that one. All I knew was, I had to write to Mary Jo as soon as possible.

End of Chapter Fourteen.


	15. Charlottetown

Freshman and Sophomore  
>By S.M. Scott<p>

A/N: I do not own the Outsiders.

Chapter Fifteen  
>Charlottetown<p>

At the dining room table (Which was a far cry from the one at my Dad's, but still very homey). We each bowed our heads at Uncle Patrick's insistence while he said grace, and then, we began to pass around the food. Uncle Patrick was like, "You met Jeremy Landry today, at the beach, didn't you?" And I said, "Yes, I did." As I helped myself to some buttered peas. Then, I passed them along to Aunt Linda. "Well, I always thought he was a nice fellow, and I used to go to school with his Dad. Did he invite you to the Charlottetown Festival?"

"Well, I feel like I should really go, but only if it is all right with both of you. It is all right, Aunt Linda?"

"I see no reason why not. You might even meet some other new friends your age there. I'm very relieved to see you're getting a little more social, Tania. It will do you good to get away from this house." Aunt Linda said. I was thinking about things back in Tulsa. It kind of felt a little painful, even though I knew I should do the best I could not to think about _him_, Ponyboy, I mean. There was nothing wrong with Aunt Linda's cooking, it's just that, I couldn't eat very much all of a sudden.

Once I had finished doing the dishes, and Uncle Patrick went out to the barn, Aunt Linda said, "I want to talk to you before you go upstairs." So, I listened. "Is there something wrong, Tania?" Aunt Linda asked me. "You hardly ate anything at all, and I thought you'd be talking about nothing but Jeremy, but you hardly said anything."

The last thing I wanted was for my aunt and uncle to think that I was losing my marbles, or that I was depressed, or somebody did something to me. "Aunt Linda, I hardly know Jeremy at all, and I really don't like him that way. I wonder if he can tell?" Aunt Linda only said, "Well, who can say. You should still go to Charlottetown with him tommorow, and meet other kids. Is it because you're homesick?"

"Only heartsick, Aunt Linda. I feel like I messed everything up in Tulsa before I left, I messed everything up with Ponyboy. I should have never lied even about one thing, and that whole evening was a nightmare. If you had been there..."

"I would have agreed with your stepmother and father that you were in the wrong to be dishonest and to deceive them and Ponyboy, and yes, you did behave very foolish. But it's over now, and there's nothing you can do to change it. Don't you see, Tania? Life is not a romance novel, and love and relationships never go that smoothly. There are always fights, sometimes tears, and second guesses, and it's not always certain. Besides, if you want to be seen as a woman, then you should start by behaving more like one. You also can't dwell on what's past, instead, you should go to Charlottetown and have fun on Saturday. You may find out it's just exactly what you needed. You have a heart of gold, Tania, follow it. You have our permission."

"Well, I guess I'd better go and enjoy myself. It's better than sitting here moping on Saturday. Thank you, Aunt Linda." I hugged her, being careful and gentle, because of the expected baby.

_Dear Mary Jo:_

_I have met a very interesting boy and his name is Jeremy Landry. He is an Islander and I know you would say he's foxy if you'd seen him. I'm not sure what the guys at home might think of him. He seems nice enough, and decent. He must have had a lot of girlfriends too, and the least I can do is maybe be his friend. I think the Charlottetown festival will be all right, just as long as there isn't too much French from the Island Acadians. I cannot understand very much of it._

_I had been walking home from the beach the other day and all of a sudden, there was this orange cat who wouldn't quit following me, no matter how many times I told him to go away. That cat followed me right to the house, and I don't have any idea where he came from. I shut the door on him, just like Aunt Linda told me to, but the cat wasn't going away. He stayed sitting right by the door and meowed until Aunt Linda let him in once to give him some milk. Then, it was back out for the cat. He didn't belong to them and Uncle Patrick does not like cats. However, the cat never left, and he has been found the next morning, curled up and sleeping in the barn._

_I don't have anything else to say yet, but I will get back to you later after I go to the Charlottetown festival._

Your Best Friend,  
>Tania.<p>

Then, it was Saturday, and Jeremy came to the house at around three in the afternoon, P.E.I time. If Helen knew that I was riding on a motorcycle with Jeremy from Cavendish to Charlottetown, it would likely count as a strike against Jeremy. Helen does not approve of motorcycles being used for any transportation. But I was able to borrow a helmet, and it was amazing. It only took an hour and a half and we were finally in the P.E.I capitol.

When Jeremy parked the motorcycle, I followed him and we went into a small restauraunt called the Sea Captain's Fishnet. Obviously, this could only be a fish and seafood restauraunt, and one look at the menu confirmed it. I knew exactly what I wanted and ordered a lobster roll dinner, since I never had such a treat in a long time. Jeremy ordered the seafood dinner, we both drank Cokes with that.

Jeremy then said to me, as our dinners were brought to us, and he opened his small portion of tartar sauce, "That was Anne Duguay. We are both sort of related, since she's my mother's cousin. She's cool, but wait until you meet Ricky, Brandon, and Melissa."

"Are they friends of yours or cousins?" I asked Jeremy. Jeremy dipped seven fried clams into his tartar sauce all at once and ate them. after that, he said, "they're both. They don't miss the Charlottetown Festival. It might not seem like very much..."

But I only said, "I'm sure I'll love it," very reassuringly.

Just then, three teenagers walked into the restauraunt. The two guys were twin brothers, and I was mentally guessing they were Ricky and Brandon. They had brown hair and gray eyes. The girl had short light-brown hair and very pretty blue eyes, which spoke of a warming, friendly disposition. "Look who's here, it's Jeremy, and he brought a girlfriend with him." Ricky laughed. "No, no, we're just friends." I told him. "My name's Tania Lightstone."

"I'm Ricky Landry, and this is my brother Brandon, and my sister Melissa." They all said hi, and sat around the next table. "Brandon, dude, don't sit so close to me." Ricky warned. "It looks kind of wrong." So, Brandon sat on the opposite of Ricky. "Sorry," he mumbled. I told them about where I came from, and where I used to live before my mother died, and I was here in P.E.I because my Dad and Stepmother agreed that I needed a change. I told them about my stepsisters, Janie and Allison, and about life in Tulsa. I also admitted it took some getting used to, living with my Dad, and his other family, who is rich.

"I bet that didn't take you very long at all." Ricky said, "and you live in the state they call Tornado Alley? Impressive. I only wish our usual storms were just as interesting." I looked at Ricky a bit reproachfully. "You might not think it's so interesting if you lost your home or somebody you love to a particularly wicked twister." I said to Ricky.

But Melissa only said, "Don't mind my brother. He's got a few thrill issues. But it must be cool to have all that money. The first thing I would do is go on one crazy shopping spree. I'd be spoiled for life."

I did my very best to try to laugh. I used to have such thoughts before I actually had to live with my Dad, when life was simpler to me, despite my mother's constant nagging at me. I already had experienced quite a few disillusionments on that subject.

Soon as everyone was finished eating or could eat no more, we all paid up and we went to watch the local bands at the festival area. When the Acadians came along and it began to get too French for our taste, we went to look in all these little Island gift stores, and we watched the fireworks when it got dark.

Then, we all went walking in the park and I was so happy I wasn't still sitting bored in Cavendish. I used to love whirling around outside on soft ground, until I got dizzy, especially when the grass was dewy and I was barefoot. But I was fifteen years old now. I was getting to be less of a girl, more of a woman.

And yet, there I was, doing that very thing. I laughed and confessed I hadn't been this carefree since I was twelve or thirteen. As soon as Jeremy's cousins went on their way, Jeremy and I found a bench to sit on. "I enjoyed myself tonight, and you were right, I really needed it, thank you."

"Hey, no problem," Jeremy told me. "I'm glad I saw you laughing, and that even better than just having you around being so quiet."

"I wish that I could stay on this Island forever, but that's not going to happen. I only have two weeks left here after this, and I'll have to go home with my family." I said resignedly. "You must be getting anxious to go back though. You don't find this poky little red island boring at all?" I looked at Jeremy. "Of course I don't, and I'm still Canadian, and it is so peaceful here, at least, compared to where I live anyway. No gang rivalries so far, I don't think there are really any greasers here, let alone Socs. I don't have to get pictures taken for the papers here, and good riddance, I hate it."

"Uh, yeah." Jeremy said to that. "Didn't you notice how interested my cousins really were to meet you, though? You really can't escape being who you are, even on peaceful Prince Edward Island. Since we only have two weeks here together, why shouldn't we make the best of that time, Tania?"

"Jeremy Landry, what on God's green Earth are you talking about?" I demanded to know. " Shhh, I'm talking about this..." And then, he kissed me.

End of Chapter Fifteen.


	16. The final week in PEI

Freshman and Sophomore  
>By S.M. Scott<p>

A/N: I do not own the Outsiders.

Chapter Sixteen:  
>The Final Week in P.E.I<p>

I was being kissed by a guy I barely knew anything about, and worse, it wasn't like anything I had felt when Ponyboy kissed me. I pulled away from Jeremy thankfully before any of his tongue got involved. "Why would you do something like that?" I wanted to know right away. I was feeling not a little cross, but very much so.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jeremy said. "I really like you, Tania. I want you." Something about the evening was just basically ruined all of a sudden. "Jeremy, I really can't." I got up and started to walk away. Jeremy followed, and was like, "Why not? I know I didn't scare you before that. Is there some other guy you like?"

I whirled around. "For your information, that other guy has a name. It's Ponyboy Curtis." Jeremy began to laugh. "Whoa-ho! You sure know how to pick 'em for a rich girl. Who names their kids like that? I never heard of that one before, that would be like calling me Beavertail or you Maple Syrup." Jeremy laughed. "Is this guy crazy about horses, or was it his Old Man? Har har!" This was not a side of Jeremy's character I had expected, or wanted to see. It sounded a lot like sour grapes.

"I like his name. Ponyboy is a very original name, you're just jealous that Jeremy is an everyday, common name for boys. Besides, there's..." I got quieter. "The sex part of this, which I'm definetly not ready for." I confessed. "I would like you to take me back to my Aunt's and Uncle's house, Jeremy, please and thank you." I got my borrowed helmet on, and waited for Jeremy to climb onto his parked motorcycle first. "You're really not ready for that part, are you?" Jeremy asked. "That's what I already told you. I swear to God if you make me be late..."

All right, all right!" Jeremy cried, "let's just get outta here!"

That Jeremy is so unbelievable! I tell him about Ponyboy, and he laughs at his name, what would he have said if I had mentioned anything about Ponyboy being a greaser? Probably that I could do so much better and he wouldn't understand and call Ponyboy trash. Sorry about that, but I just had to get this thing that has been bothering me off my chest. I really think Jeremy Landry and I are better off as just friends, even though...well, enough about it. I don't want to be the girl who finds nothing better to do the live long day than gossip.

Anyway, when I was dropped off home, who should be there to greet me first but that cat. The cat started scratching to get in the door. "No way, you bad cat." I picked him up and carried him away, into the barn. Nobody had wanted a fighting stray in the house. I went inside before the cat could try to run in, and I shut the door. There was Aunt Linda, who waited for me. "How was the Charlottetown Festival?" She asked me.

"It was so much fun it tired me out." I yawned. "That must sound so wierd coming from a rich girl." I ended up snickering. "You may be rich now," Aunt Linda said, "But no matter where you go, or how things change, you'll always be my niece, and my sister's daughter. You remind me so much of your mother, and you look like her."

"Um, thank you, Aunt Linda. Good night." When she said good night, I went upstairs. I didn't think I looked at all like my mother, I always thought she was way prettier, especially in the old photos of her taken when she was my age. But it was still nice to know some people love me the way I am.

The following week I was still kept busy, and I still found some time to write all of this in my diary. Thankfully I didn't have to help haul any potatoes. That would only be done in autumn, it turned out, and I would be long gone. But maybe I wouldn't have minded it so much in the knowledge that I was being some help.

Then, before I knew it, it was the last week I would be staying on Prince Edward Island, and my Dad, Helen, Janie, and Allison were going to be here on Wednesday. There was going to be a big dinner that first evening. Fried chicken, ham, corn on the cob, potato salad, vegetable salad, and lemon meringue pie for dessert. I should know. I had actually been the one who made the lemon meringue. I was so scared at first it would be a dismal failure, and I was so determined not to waste anything of my Aunt's and Uncle's! But the pie looked wonderful. I hoped nothing was wrong with how it tasted.

Anyway, on July 26th, my Dad, Helen, Janie, and Allison arrived about the time they said they would, and I could see all the shopping they did. "Hi Janie." I said to my older stepsister. "How were New Brunswick and Nova Scotia?" I asked her. "Pretty boring," was Janie's answer. I guess there really is no accounting for taste. "I can't wait to go back to Tulsa. At least there, you never get bored, and besides, there's always Louis." When Janie mentioned Louis, Allison, like a typical six-year-old going on seven cringed and said, "Yucky!"

"Come on," I said to both of them. "there's going to be a dinner party and then, I'll tell you about everything, Janie. Not you, Allison, you're still too young, and you might get grossed out." Allison only said, "Fine. I didn't want to hear what you had to say anyway. Probably all about boring farm work and stupid Acadians." Allison stuck out her tongue and went to the heavily laden dining room table to be served her food. Janie was helping herself to some corn and potato salad, and I added a piece of fried chicken to my plate. Then, we went to sit somewhere away from the others.

"Do not spare any details," Janie told me excitedly. "I want all the dirty, too. Tell me all about Jeremy Landry." I decided to be trutful. "Listen, Janie, as soon as you heard me mention Jeremy you'd probably expect something happened. I have to be honest, I stopped it from happening." Janie didn't look like that was what she expected. "Are you crazy? Why would you just lead him around like that and..."  
>"I guess I was flirting, a little." I told Janie. "Nothing happened that I didn't want happening. Jeremy kind of understood, but he's a guy. I'll bet he was pretty dissappointed. But we both still agreed that we should only be friends."<p>

"You're still only that interested in Ponyboy, aren't you?" Janie had to ask. "You sound like that's a very bad thing." I said to Janie. "I guess Dad and Helen might have expected me to be over him by now, since I can do so much better among my own kind." Deep down, I didn't really think so. Not that all the guys who were Socs back home were complete shmucks. I knew Randy wasn't, and Louis didn't sound like that type. But the brutal truth was, people of that caliber are getting harder to find, especially among the male population.

"Well, I'm not going to stop you if that is what you want," Janie told me. "But seriously, Tania, there are still going to be so many others, I'm not saying you have to date a Greg, I mean, mentally, we're both way too old for him. But you might be surprised, if you tried to assert yourself socially and you talked to more people."

I wanted to try doing that, if only to make other people happy instead of just myself. But another part of me just wants to do something for me. What was I supposed to choose? Who was I supposed to make happy? It all gets so confusing sometimes.

Then, the day finally came to go home. We waved goodbye to my Aunt and Uncle, after I had hugged them both and thanked them for everything. Then, we were all in the car as we started the very long trip home. But when we were finally home, we got a phone call from Uncle Patrick one day in August. Aunt Linda had twins, a boy and a girl. The boy was Matthew, and the girl was Sarah Elizabeth.

End of Chapter Sixteen.


	17. Back to School

Freshman and Sophomore  
>By S.M. Scott<p>

A/N: I do not own the Outsiders.

Chapter Seventeen:  
>Back to School<p>

On the first day back to school, I got that familiar, uncomfortable feeling that I was walking up to and returning to the snakes' pit. Only now that I was in grade ten, I was not a freshman anymore. I had survived last year and I could finally call myself a sophomore. I felt certain of another thing, if I could survive last year, I would survive this year, somehow.

Crystal Robinson and Penny Johnson had both not changed in any way during the summer, it seemed. The only thing that really changed at all about them was that they achieved a new edge on mean and catty. "Look who's back from the potato farm, it's Ugly Tania the Manure-Head. I guess that's what happens when you get caught making out with white trash." Oh, if I could have only gotten away with slugging her...but the person to react always gets in trouble. I already had suffered painful experience about this much. It is so thoughtful for Crystal Robinson to have kept that charm she is known all over West Brentman High School for.

Weekly Class Schedule:

Name: Tania Abigail Lightstone

Grade: 10

Gender: F

Homeroom Teacher: Bernard Harper

Per. 1: Geometry I 230 Bernard Harper

Per.2: English II 226 Camilla Seranto

Per.3: Gym Gymnasium Coach Windthrop

Per.4: Health and Safety Gymnasium Coach Windthrop

Lunch Break

Per.5: Visual Arts 119 Camilla Seranto

Per.6: Home Economics 110 Rhonda Kimball

Per.7: Earth Science 240 Bernard Harper

Per.8: Typewriting 228 Anthony Syme

Okay, I have just got into my first Geometry class of the year and I have looked in my textbook while Mr. Harper didn't notice and I could not understand a bit of it. It all looked more incomprehensible than Algebra I and II did. Why must I be forced to suffer through this? It may turn out that Crystal Robinson might actually be better than I am at this, and this time, no amount of hard work and studying will make up for it. Okay Tania, stop thinking like that, I told myself. God, why does all this crap have to be so important?

Mr. Harper has zero tolerance for students who don't put in their full effort in geometry or above it, people who skip classes, come in late, and way worse than these things which are understandable, is that he doesn't really have any sense of humour. The only highlight today of that class (However much of a Hellbound bad girl it makes me to think so) is that Mr. Harper made Penny Johnson cry. I am not even kidding, Crystal didn't look too happy about this, either. Worse still, he has a very militaristic attitude, and this especially shows in his approach toward discipline.

One "Goddamn," or "Jesus," and you earned yourself 200 pushups. Try the F word and other dirty swears and it's 500 pushups. Two guys already suffered this. You don't want to know what happens if you commit some other misdemeanor or throw anything at anybody and he catches you.

In English II, which is for grade ten, I have Mrs. Seranto, who is also my Art teacher. Mrs. Seranto seems all right. My Home Economics, Gym, and Health and Safety teachers are all the same as last year. Mr. Harper is once again, my teacher for Earth Science, and Mr. Syme is our typewriting teacher. Think how much easier it will be in an age where computers will be smaller and used more commonly to type with. I hate typewriting. I wish I could take History again instead, but I can't, because I already have a credit for that. I also need 3 more credits for Science. One is already down, thank God. Finally, the bell rang ending Health and Safety, and beginning lunch period, and I left to put my things in my locker and tell Britney and Mary Jo about everything so far.

End of Chapter Seventeen.


	18. The Diary Incident Pt1

Freshman and Sophomore  
>By S.M. Scott<p>

A/N: I do not own the Outsiders.

Chapter Eighteen  
>The Diary Incident Pt. 1<p>

At lunch, I went to sit where Britney, Mary Jo, Tiffany and I usually sit. I told them all about my first day back so far. They weren't in the same Geometry class, and Tiffany wasn't in Geometry anymore. They were so lucky. I would have traded any time and I told them that. Their Geometry teacher is Mr. Seranto, Mrs. Seranto's husband.

"He's the best-looking male teacher in the school," Britney sighed about Mr. Seranto. "Yes, it's just too bad he's a teacher, already married, and beyond our age group." Tiffany pointed out. Then she said to me, trying to be reassuring, "Don't worry, Tania. Mr. Harper was my Geometry teacher, too. He is a little fanatical about teaching his subject sometimes, but you may discover that it helps you along, and you'll hardly go wrong." I somehow just felt very thankful that during the upcoming weekend, I was going to go camping with Dad, Helen, and Allison. Janie said she was going to stay so Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't be as lonely. I had a feeling that it was more than that, and Louis fit into the picture somewhere, but if so, I didn't say a word.

I figured I could temporarily forget about all my problems at CampTotadowa*, but I was wrong. The only good thing about it was, it did not all happen in the middle of the W.B.H.S King and Queen Dance. The camping trip started off very well. We had this really amazing cabin, that even for being out in the middle of nowhere, was way more luxurious than any Canadian cabin I'd stayed in when Mom was around. I knew we were rich, when someone was told to carry our things to the proper cabin. The cabins alone...

I was thankful that I was also able to sleep above Allison. The last time we went camping, I could hear Allison in her room. She snores louder than Dad does. I don't know which is worse, Allison when she's awake, or Allison when she's asleep, and there was that baby. There was even a much more affordable section of the camp called Little Totadowa where people who brought tents were able to stay. Helen told me and Allison to stay away from there, because there were also bad (she used the word trashy to me) people down there. I knew only too well the kind of people she referred to, but not all greasers were that bad. In Helen's way of seeing things, which was common in many people of the upper crust, it had much less to do with morals than stigma.

I thought about what was going on back in Tulsa. Britney, Tiffany, and Mary Jo were going to go to the 1967-1968 King and Queen Dance tommorow night, and Janie stayed behind so she could help Cherry, Marcia, and Randy. I was certain Louis would fit into the picture somewhere tommorow night, but if he was going to take her to his place, or they would be alone at our house, I didn't say a word about it to Dad or Helen. I'm not such a blabbermouth and I don't want Dad's head to explode. The way things were going (being everything I'm not) Cherry was going to be the W.B.H.S Student Body Queen this time running. I was happy it was so because she deserved it. But honestly, how that piece of dipwad Greg Randolphsen got to be W.B.H.S Student Body King is beyond my power of imagination.

I went to open my window a little, and something happened that had to be a nightmare. The Robinson family were apparently here for the weekend as well as the usual double threat to my sanity. Crystal Robinson and Penny Johnson. I climbed down from my cabin loft and found Helen talking to Mrs. Robinson. "Tania!" said, upon catching me trying to escape to some trail somewhere, anywhere away from these goons, "It is so wonderful that you decided to go camping with your family. Quality time is always a good thing." Such false sweetness as Mrs. Robinson dripped was just icky. Pure venom, I wonder whereCrystalgets it from?

"I think I know someone who has been dying to see you. Crystal and Penny would just love to have a girl-friend around to gossip with." Grown-ups can be so clueless sometimes. I tried to get away from them, and show I didn't want them near me, but Crystal and Penny followed me. I began to think helplessly that Janie was probably the smarter one of us to stay inTulsafor the W.B.H.S King and Queen dance. The way things were going, I'd probably turn to drugs anyway. Dammit!

"So Tania, I guess you decided to take some fresh air instead of staying inTulsafor the King and Queen Dance. I can't say that I blame you, King and Queen dances are always overstuffy. I doubt you'd really have much fun there, anyway. No matter how hard you try, you'll always have the certainty that you'll never be Student Body Queen for a year, let alone Prom Queen." I glared atCrystal. "There's more to being in high school than becoming Prom Queen the night before Graduation. Like getting an education, or being yourself, for instance, which you never are."

"Ouch, I was only trying to help, you don't need to get so touchy. I'm just trying to make you understand that you're really nothing special. Do you honestly believe that you and Ponyboy really have a chance, are you that ignorant?"Crystalasked me.

"Ponyboy wouldn't hurt me in any way, he's gold, and he'd never treat me like..."

"Like something from a dime store? This isn't a fairy tale Snow White or Sleeping Beauty story where the handsome Prince Charming gallantly comes riding in to rescue the Princess. This isn't an epic romance where the poor boy meets the rich girl and everything works out, despite being worlds apart. There's nothing in it, there's nothing for it. Sure, Ponyboy has always seemed like a real good friend, and maybe one in a million hoody greasers. But Penny and I found out something, and you're not going to like it. We went to the fishing supply cabin, and he was speaking to the lady who works there, actually they were flirting. She's no fifteen-year-old, I can tell you that. She's also way prettier than you, and more sophisticated."

"I don't believe you Crystal. I don't believe either of you." I said to them. Ponyboy is more gold than you'll ever be, Crystal Robinson, you're just plain phoney and bitchy, and you're lying!" With that, I left, andCrystalwas yelling, "Tania Lightstone, you're gonna be sorry, then you'll be in tears, your stupid heart will be broken, and it will be all your fault!" But I kept on going back the way I came.

As I was sitting down at dinner, I didn't feel very hungry at all, I tried, but I just couldn't eat anything. Crystal's words were still in my mind, no matter how I tried to get rid of the unpleasent thought. What if Ponyboy really was more interested in _her_, and it was never really me to begin with? Dad was like, "stop picking at your food and eat something, Tania. You heard what your mother said already. You are not going back toTulsa now, and I've already said no to that."

"I've heard from Mrs. Robinson today that Crystal and Penny were insulted by you. You are going to go straight to both of them tomorrow and apologize for everything you said. I'll also let you know now that I had better not hear of you using that kind of language again, or I will bend you over and scour your mouth in front of everyone." Helen said firmly. "I also don't want to hear about you talking about that boy in such a manner as Crystaland Penny reported that you did. You had better learn how to act more like your age and watch how you speak to other people or we _will _send you home."

This was so unfair that I wanted to tell Helen what the truth was. As if I ever dared talk that dirty about Ponyboy, Crystal and Penny were lying again, and Helen seemed to believe it, which hurt. And I said the B word, so what? I've heard it all before. I actually saw worse things written on the bathroom stalls in the girl's bathroom at school, but at least I didn't dare repeat those words. I swear Helen never really trusted me since that day I first met Ponyboy and Johnny almost three years ago. You'd think by now she'd accept me for who I am, instead of who she wants me to be.

"I'm not apologizing to either of them. I can't and I won't," I said. "You not only can but you will, it wouldn't kill you if you did the right thing and got along with Penny or Crystal." I was about to complain that I wasn't so sure about that, but Dad said, even more firmly, "Your mother told you to apologize and you're going to do it, no arguing, and finish eating your dinner." I did as I was told, however grudgingly.

End of Chapter Eighteen.

*Camp Totadowa is fictional.


	19. The Diary Incident Pt2

Freshman and Sophomore  
>by S.M. Scott<p>

Chapter Nineteen:  
>The Diary Incident Pt.2<p>

A/N: I do not own the Outsiders.

I was more than happy to go home, and be in my own room, and have just one more cry to get what had happened at Camp Totadowa out of my concious. On Monday, even I had to go back to school. Helen and Dad wouldn't hear of me staying at home from school because of a boy, so it was also back to the dreaded Geometry. But at least this, and all my other subjects would be enough to help me to forget about the thing with Ponyboy (I hope). If I see him at all, I won't let on he even exists.

I told Mary Jo about what happened, (she asked because she noticed my eyes were puffy). Oh, Tania, I'm sorry about Ponyboy. I'm sure you'll find someone else anyway." Mary Jo said sympathetically. "You know, I think Lance Parker really likes you, Tania." Britney told me. "Who's Lance Parker?" I asked. "Lance Parker is one of the richest students at W.B.H.S, one of the real big-time Socs. He lives with his father and his grandmother. There's also his brother, Trey, who is two years younger. He's only a freshman, though. I sometimes wonder about Trey, like most everyone else. He seems kind of unmotivated, or slow." Britney said.

"So? Two-Bit always acts unmotivated, but he's not slow. He's just a carefree goof who might get serious as life goes on someday. And I really don't want to talk about the Parkers anymore. Let's just go to class. I'll see you later." And nothing more was said about the Parkers for the time. As usual, Mr. Harper was Mr. Harper, but soon as the bell rang to go to the next class, and I was just about to leave with everyone else, Mr. Harper said, in his booming, authoritive voice, "I would like to see you at my desk now, Miss Lightstone."

So, making sure the others already left, I went to see Mr. Harper. "I reckon that Geometry is one of your weaker subjects, it might be one of your least favorites?" Mr. Harper said. I am very concerned about you more than anybody else in this class, yes, even Miss Robinson. This is the second time in a row I have caught you writing in your little diary. This is a waste of your time which should be used to finish your assigned work. I'd understand if you'd still need time to finish it at home, but you have also been making it look like you were busy at your in-class assignments, or trying to. I hope that you will never deceive me like this again."

I was busted, and I knew it. Well, I had no buisness writing in my diary anyway when Geometry class was not the time or place. Mr. Harper was right, I was wasting my time and cheating myself.

"Now, you have a potential to put all your effort into every assignment, Miss Lightstone. In order to make sure I see more of that effort, I'd like you to hand me that diary. No, I won't read it, but when I decide to give it back, you'll have to promise me that you'll leave it at home or keep it aside from now on, or it will be detention." Mr. Harper said.

"Yes, sir." I said, and turned to leave, when I heard Mr. Harper say, "Make no mistake, if you end up in detention with me, you won't like it at all. No student who has gotten detentions for my class ever has, especially your friend, Mr. Matthews, because there's always a lot of scrubbing to be done somewhere in this building. Remember that."

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind." Then I left to go to my English class.

I had gotten my diary back by the end of the day, at least, but Janie wasn't happy about why Mr. Harper took away my diary in the first place. "Tania Lightstone! you are NOT supposed to be writing fantasy stories in Geometry class, and you know better than that." Janie said sternly.

"They aren't fantasy stories, Janie. They are real stories based on my personal day-to-day existence. Not that it's any of your business." I retorted.

"Well, you are going to have to make sure you don't waste time in Mr. Harper's class or any other class again. Geometry is math, and it's too important to waste time not doing. Ponyboy's not even as bad as you. He writes, but he does what he's supposed to in all his classes. I know it because he lives with Superman."

"I know," I sighed. "I guess I'll start by finding my diary and..." I looked through my binder and my backpack, but there was no sign of my diary. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong, Tania? I hope you didn't lose a homework assignment before you even left..." Janie began, but I was like, "It's even worse Janie. I forgot my diary. I know Mr. Harper gave it back to me just before the last bell rang, but I put it in my desk in Health and safety, because I didn't want to look at it then. The classroom door is probably locked now, and we can't go back for it now. I'll get it back tommorow, let's go."

I felt like such an idiot all the way home, Crystal Robinson has one of the biggest mouths in the school. If she has the diary, nothing would stop her from reading it in front of the school. I'll be ridiculed, mocked, and laughed at, or just plain hated until graduation. Maybe I will wake up tommorow morning and find out this was just a nightmare.

When the next morning came, I could barely eat any of my toast at all, and Helga noticed. "Is there anything wrong, Miss Tania, perhaps something from the fruit bowl?" But I just said, "No thanks, Helga. I think I'd better go." Janie offered to drive me to school today in her car, and I did not refuse. Soon as we parked by the school and crossed the street, I was going to the main entrance, but Janie said, "I don't think you want to go that way, Tania." When I looked, I saw a bunch of kids who were looking not slightly pissed off. I heard Eric Forrister say, "If you weren't a girl, I'd beat you until you resembled cream of wheat. You better watch yourself from now on." Getting the message, I followed Janie to another door.

Crystal and Penny were waiting for us and they were smirking. "I wonder why you got your stepsister to drive you to school today, Tania?" Crystal asked me snidely. "Oh, because I have your diary, and I read it to a lot of people. I'm not giving it back, either, I think there's something else very interesting I haven't told anyone else yet, something about Ponyboy..."

A sudden bubble of anger erupted within me. "Give it back right now, Crystal Robinson." I said.  
>"No, I won't, because you didn't ask politely enough. Oh, tsk tsk... greasers didn't cry, but sometimes, a girl has to. I took his hand and gently kissed it. You actually picked the right boy, though, Tania. You're still kind of like a charity case, living off your father's real family. Ponyboy is trashy, like his brothers, and that Sodapop is an idiot who smells bad, he dropped out because he knew it. What's the matter, Tania? Do you love smelly greasers, do they remind you of your trashy mother?..." I reacted before I could stop myself. "Tania, DON'T DO IT!" Janie cried, but too late. I had punched Crystal in the nose and she was screaming. Drops of blood ran down her nose. Penny's mouth dropped open.<p>

Somebody reported it to Mr. Kruisnik, and he reported it to the Principal, unfortunately. He walked into my Geometry class. "Miss Lightstone, you are to report to the main office, NOW. I have never thought I'd hear about such a vicious assault on another young woman in this school." I had no choice, I was in so much trouble.

Principal Garrens talked to me in his office, all right, and he called my Stepmother in after school to discuss what I had done, and that I was suspended for a week. He also mentioned that I was lucky not to be eighteen or older or he would have called the cops. He was treating me like a criminal, and I ended up being grounded again.

"The first thing you are going to do when you go home, young lady, is call Crystal Robinson and tell her you're sorry." Helen had told me firmly, "I am ashamed of you right now, and I'm going to stand right there and make sure you call that number and apologize. A fine way for a young lady to behave, you're lucky you aren't in trouble with the police. Get to the car right now and stay there." But I was like, "I'm not sorry, she deserved it, and I WON'T apologize!" Ignoring my stepmother telling me to come back and not talk to her like that, I just ran for it.

Underneath a shady tree a ways away, I stayed there and wouldn't budge. "Tania...! Tania...!" Someone was calling my name. It wasn't Helen, it wasn't Janie, either. It was Ponyboy. He sat down beside me, but when I looked at him, he was glaring at me. "What did you think you were doing? Tania, are you crazy? You can't punch people, that's a serious offence, one you can get into a lot of trouble for. Why would you do something like that, you should be used to Crystal saying stupid things about you!" Ponyboy said.

"That's easy for you to say, Mr. I-ran-away-from-home-once-because-Darry-hit-me! It wasn't all about me. It was about you and Sodapop. She said you are white trash, and that Sodapop dropped out because he's an idiot who smells bad, she even insulted my mother, said she was trashy, too. I'm just sick and tired of it!"

"Tania, it's still illegal to punch someone. And if you really want to know something I think you need to hear, I reported what you did to Mr. Kruisnik. I had to do it, Tania. You can't do things like that, and besides, I don't think you realize you fortunate you really are. Not just because no one called the police, but everything you have. I still remember seeing your house, and when I was in it, you still have a Dad for God's sake! Your Stepmother, who you just gave a difficult time, and two stepsisters. Man, I wish our grandparents were still around like yours, I just don't get why you..."

I was kissing Ponyboy with so much passion that it was impossible for him not to kiss me back. But then, we finally broke off, after who knows how long. I didn't care, I only knew that I suddenly felt a lot better. "You're right, Ponyboy. I will apologize to Crystal Robinson, but that doesn't mean I'm going to like her. I can't stand her whining."

End of Chapter Nineteen.


	20. The Storm Pt1

Freshman and Sophomore  
>By S.M. Scott<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders.

Chapter Twenty: The Storm Pt. 1

It began as a bright and sunny day in Tulsa, but a storm was going to come, a tornado. I went downstairs for breakfast as usual after I showered and dressed. When I had gotten all of my books together in my backpack, and my diary, Janie was on my case at once. "Tania, I hope you're not going to write in that diary again during any of your classes, including geometry." I was like, "of course not! But I'm still allowed to bring it with me. Mr. Harper just said I have to make sure to put it away when I'm in class."

"All right, you two. What's all this fighting about?" Helen wanted to know. "Nothing, Helen. It's just Janie being a pest again. Sometimes, I think she'd give Allison a run for her money." I said. "I'm not trying to be a pest, I'm trying to help you, Mr. Harper is doing you a favour, too. How are you ever going to meet new people, or even pass geometry if your head is always in that stupid little diary of yours?" Janie asked me. "It is NOT a stupid little diary!" I shot back.

"All right, that's enough now!" Helen interrupted. "You are stepsisters, and young women. You both know better than to fight with each other like this. Janie is right, Tania. Do not write in that diary when you are in class again, is that understood?"

"Yes, Helen." I meekly agreed, even though I wouldn't have been writing in the diary during geometry class anyway. Why did Janie have to do that? "Anyway, you had both better get to school now or you'll both be late. Helen said. "And no more fighting with Crystal Robinson either Tania, and I mean it!" Helen called after my retreating back. Don't worry Helen, I won't fight with Crystal just as long as she doesn't try to fight with me, I thought, but I didn't say it out loud. Janie went to her car, while I walked straight to the bus without another word to her.

When I got to school, I found both Mary Jo and Britney waiting to meet me. "So, Tania, is your essay for English class all finished?" Mary Jo asked me. "Yes it is, finally. I hate standing up in front of any class and giving presentations or speeches of any kind. I'm hoping I don't get anything thrown at me or a failing grade."

"Oh, come on Tania, it's not that bad. I always thought you did pretty good in English, anyway." Mary Jo told me. "Besides, Britney and I can always be counted on not to laugh at what you've written."

All of a sudden, like a vicious raincloud to dampen my spirits, Crystal Robinson and Penny Johnson showed up. "Hm, nobody here will laugh at Tania, eh? I'd sure like to know exactly who she wrote about admiring, if it's even that good, or interesting, which I doubt." Penny laughed like Crystal said the funniest thing in the world. "I chose to write an essay about the highly famed Coco Chanel." I basically ended up laughing myself then. "I'm going to ignore that," Crystal said with a frown. "You don't really have any idea of what it is to be in true fashion, or what Haute Couture really is. Come on, Penny, I don't want to be seen hanging around with such unsophisticated juveniles." With that, both left us be.

"Oh, that is just too funny! Crystal Robinson isn't even half a Chanel, as much as she thinks she is, and there was that thing about Chanel being a Nazi spy, and her clothing designs were never my taste. Three things I dislike about Coco Chanel. But there is one thing I pity about her."

"What can you possibly pity about one of the most legendary women who ever came to exist?" Britney asked me. I answered with, "What I pity about Chanel is that Crystal Robinson has actually taken an interest in admiring the poor woman!" We all laughed at that one. Then, we all went into the school to get ready for our morning classes. "Speaking of all that, which person did you write about admiring, Tania?" Mary Jo asked me. So I said, "Joan of Arc."

"Joan of Arc? What would make you write about Joan of Arc?" Britney demanded. "All I really understand about her is, she lived in the fifteenth century, dressed like a man, talked to God like she was schizo, and got burned to death."

"Yes, she did get burned by the people she lived only to save, that's some gratitude from the French! Anyway, women weren't supposed to have that kind of power, let alone influence, for good or for evil purposes. What amazes me is her background. She came from almost nothing, she was an illiterate French peasent maiden, and perhaps God really did call her to defend and protect France, to rally and unite the war-torn people, and to bring the one true King to power. Because of one teenage girl, the French Army finally shifted their rears into gear and won a victory against the English. If the story of Jeanne D'Arc isn't empowering to women, I have no idea what is." Mary Jo just said, "You are going to do very well in English with your essay and your speech. Don't you worry about that."

Unfortunately, I still had to tackle a whole class of geometry before I finally sat down in my English class with my classmates as Mrs. Seranto came into the room and took attendance. Then she said, "Today is the day you have all been waiting for. The essays on the people you admire most are due today, and for others of you who don't get a chance to present your speeches today, never fear, tommorow is another day with another English class, so I suggest you come fully prepared." Some students at the back groaned. You'd almost think it was going to burn them at the stake.

"For now, let's all listen to Crystal Robinson's speech. Crystal, whenever you're ready dear." Crystal, of course, would have sooner died than have not been ready to present anything. So, Crystal went to stand at the front and began to enlighten us all about Gabrielle Coco Chanel.

"The person I admire most above all others was born on the 19th of August, 1883 in Samur, France. She grew up as a French peasent, and was born to a poor laundrywoman, who was unwed, and whose name was Jehanne Devolle, in a facility for the indignent. Her name was officially registered as Chaseneul, and her father had been a street peddler who was, let's just say, eccentric. I don't believe the mother could put up with it. Chanel was the second of what was soon to be five children. in 1895, when Chanel was twelve, her mother died of TB, and her father eventually sent her two brothers off to learn to make their way as farmers.

"As for the three daughters, they were sent to a convent for orphans called Aubazine. It was a restrictive way of life that followed for these girls, with strict demands and indoctrination of the Catholic Faith. When Chanel turned eighteen, she left the convent, being too old to remain, and moved into a Catholic boarding house at Moulins. She had learned well how to sew, and found her first career as a seamstress. She found a second job, too, and she sang at a local cabaret. " One of the Soc jocks in the class wolf-whistled. Crystal gave him a scorching look and continued.

"In Moulins, she met a young ex-calvary officer, also French. Etienne Balsan was his name, and Chanel became his mistress for some years. Chanel had also been in an relationship with one of his friends, Captain Edward Arthur Cappel, who was living like a Soc in France, you might say. In 1919, tragedy struck for Chanel again, when Cappel was killed in a car accident. They had long since broken it off, but it was still one of the most devastating experiences of Chanel's life.

In 1924, Chanel, who came out of every tragic circumstance only smarter and stronger, had by then made an agreement with the Werthemier Brothers to begin the marketing of "Parfums Chanel," the first best-known of her perfumes was Chanel No. 5. Much, much more was to come from Coco Chanel, but she only returned publicly to the world of fashion after the Second World War and bearing all the resulting controversy under her name. The best news was that women no longer had to suffer the discomfort of the frilled, cinched, and corseted fashions of the past. She sold her own costly jewels from her vault to launch the House of Chanel Jewelry line, long since favored by the wealthy of the modernizing world. Chanel said once, "It's disgusting to walk around with millions worth in jewels around the neck because one happens to be rich. I like only fake jewelry because it's provocative..." Several students snickered and Mrs. Seranto raised her eyebrows. "That was Gabrielle Coco Chanel. The well-known person I admire most."

With that, Crystal handed the teacher the work she'd written, and took her seat. "That was a very interesting speech, Miss Robinson, but for the future, try toning it down with the provocative talk, or I may have to keep you after school and ask you to do the assignment all over again. Speaking of which, detention after school, Mr. Kramer. Now, Tania Lightstone, would you share your speech with us and hand me your research essay as well?" I had just gotten up to make my speech about one of the Patron Saints of that same country when Mr. Kruisnik came into the class looking frantic. "Attention to all of you, may I please have your attention? All right, there has been a broadcast warning of a twister within 14 miles of Tulsa. No one is permitted to leave the school, until a public announcement of safety has been issued. Mrs. Seranto, you know what to do." Mr. Kruisnik went to warn the other classes about the approaching storm.

"All right everyone, I want you each to move in an orderly line and find the nearest direction to get downstairs to the basement rooms, just like all the safety drills we've already had. Do not panic, everything will be all right as long as we stay downstairs." I could only hope so.

End of Chapter Twenty.


	21. The Storm Pt2

Freshman and Sophomore  
>By S. M. Scott<p>

Chapter Twenty-One: The Storm Pt. 2

As everyone exited the classroom for safer shelter from the storm, the alarm began to sound. Why they have to make it sound like a dangerous felon escaped from a prison I'm sure I'll never know. I could hear some concern from Mary Jo. "Are you all right, Crystal?" One good look at Crystal and I could see that she had gone quite pale. But she was not about to be any friendlier to Mary Jo or me. "Of course I'm all right, you juveniles. I am not fooled by your false sympathies, and I'm warning you Tania Lightstone, you had better not punch me again or you will really be in trouble." Mrs. Seranto called to us, "What's going on down there?" in a sharp manner. "Nothing, Mrs. Seranto." I called back. "You young ladies had better get moving toward the basement quicker than that or I'll have to report that you did not abide by our safety rules and regulations."

Taking the hint, I said, "Let's go before we get in trouble." But Crystal had started to go the wrong way. "WHAT-ARE-YOU-DOING?" I hissed. "I don't have to listen to either one of you, I'm going to find another way to the basement level, my own way." Oh, honestly! I had never seen anyone being so stubborn before, except for Greg Randolphsen, and he was just plain stupid. I knew Crystal wasn't stupid, as much as I loathed about her, but her pride and high opinion of herself is something else. I really did not want her to get hurt. "Crystal, don't you dare do this right now! STOP IT!" Mary Jo and I ran after her and we both got a hold of her in our own iron grips, and she struggled feebly to get away. "Let me go, you juveniles! Let me go before I make you sorry, damn it, I'll scream!" Crystal Robinson was already yelling.

I had tried to get along with Crystal, I had tried to avoid yelling at her too, but right now, I thought she really wanted to be smacked around the face, but I wasn't going to stoop to that, not right now with a violent twister swirling around wreaking I could only hope not too much devastation and destruction, and the fact that I was really trying to avoid all windows in case they shattered on us and cut us up.

"Crystal, don't be such an idiot. You know which way we are supposed to go to the basement and you had better listen to me! Do you want to get injured? Do you want to have to go to the hospital? No, then do the smart thing, 'cause you're going to come with us whether you like it or not!" Crystal burst into tears and began to wail like she was younger than her fifteen years. "Will you GROW UP and stop that bawling! STOP IT NOW!" But if anything, this only made Crystal cry even more. I was beginning to feel guilty, too. I didn't like to make anybody cry, because I remembered how crummy it made me feel whenever some mean kids back in Elementary School used to make me cry.

"Crystal..." I had stopped yelling. "I'm really sorry, okay? But I really don't want to see you or Mary Jo getting hurt." This time, Mary Jo spoke. "I don't think we want to fight with you so much anymore." But Crystal was still upset. "I-I don't know why you wouldn't want to fight with me! I d-don't know how you can even stand to be around me!"

"Well, maybe you are still spoiled, and whiny, and viciously mean, but in spite of that, even you don't deserve to be left by your lonesome in this anyway. C'mon, Crystal." I said, and she followed us this time, without even having to be forced along. Finally, we made it to the basement level and found our way to the rest of our English class, among groups of other students and teachers. In another basement room, the students from Ponyboy's English class were applauding Two-Bit wildly. Two-Bit, we knew, was all about Elvis. He was the King. "Oh, thank goodness!" Mrs. Seranto said weakly. "You three girls have taken ten years away from me." Britney and Tiffany were smirking at us. Mr. Kruisnik was like, "Where have you three been just now? First Curtis, Matthews, and Kramer with an injured leg, now this?"

"It was Crystal, Mr. Kruisnik. She got a little scared and forgot about which way we had to go to get to the basement. We stayed by her side, because we didn't want her to get hurt." I admitted. "Very well." Mr. Kruisnik said, and went to attend to other matters. That was close, I thought we had all had it, but I'm sure that our reason for missing from the basement had to be tamer than the reason Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Rick Kramer were at first absent. It served Rick right for trying to cheat on an algebra test. I don't know what we are going to do with Two-Bit.

"Miss Lightstone, we haven't heard your speech yet, whenever you are ready." Just about everyone in the class applauded me, even Crystal did this time.

"Many centuries before today, in the fifteenth century, France was a desperate, war-torn, and dark place ridden with poverty and strife of the people. The French Army were losing every battle to the British, which was disasterous, the Kingdom of France wasn't even a shadow of what it was in the past centuries. A prophecy had been foretold, that a French peasent maiden would unite the people, and lead France once again to glory. Jeanne D'Arc was born in the Northeastern French village of Domremy, to Jacques D'arc, and Isabelle Romee. Jacques D'arc had a position as a minor village official. Joan's mother attended to duties around the home. In 1424, when Joan was twelve, she was out alone in a field and saw visions, holy visions, she would later testify, of St. Michael, St. Catherine, and St. Margaret. They told her that she must soon be prepared to leave home, aid the French Army to pick up the pace and drive the English out of France, and bring the Dauphin to power.

At the age of sixteen, Joan made the journey to Vaucouleours, with the kinsman Durand Lassois, to make an urgent appointment to see Sir Robert de Baudricourt. Of course, when told by Joan of her intention to be granted permission to meet with the Dauphin at Chignon, he threw back his head and laughed. A peasent girl, speak with the Dauphin, it was absurd! Joan returned the next January fully armed with the support of two men of high rank, Jean de Metz and Bertrand de Polegny. So, permission for this very important visit was at last granted.

After having spoken to maid, the Dauphin Charles' advisers were concerned about the risks. The proof of Joan's orthodoxy had to be established beyond doubt, that she was of an outstanding moral character and not a sorceress or a heretic. In April 1429, Joan was discovered to be neither a witch or a heretic, and the Dauphin had priority to place her at the head of the French Army. "To doubt her or to repudiate her without suspicion of any evil would be to repudiate the Holy Spirit and become unworthy of God's aid." They said. The battle at Orleans was a victory for the French, because Joan of Arc refused to take no for an answer from the Captain himself.

Reims also surrendered and opened its gates to the army on 16 July. The coronation took place the following morning, and the Dauphin Charles was crowned King of France. Joan traveled to Compiegne the following April to help defend the city against an English siege. A skirmish on 23 May 1430 led to her capture, when her force attempted to attack the Burgundian's camp at Margny. Joan was held prisoner in the keep of the Castle at Rouen. The trial of Joan of Arc was purely motivated by politics. When asked if she knew she was in God's grace, she answered with, "If I am not, may God put me there, and if I am, may God so keep me." If she said yes, she would have convicted herself of heresy, if she had said no, she would have confessed to her own guilt. The court had never seen anything like her.

Heresy was only a capital crime for a repeat offence. Joan had given her word that she would wear only feminine clothing from then on, but then, she went back to wearing male attire, she testified, as a defence against an English Lord who tried to take her by force. Joan of Arc was still sentenced to death for it. On the 30th of May, 1431, Joan of Arc was taken out to the stake and tied to it, and she asked two of the Clergy, Fr Martin Ladvenu and Fr Isambart de la Pierre, to hold a crucifix before her. A peasant also constructed a small cross which she put in the front of her dress. Joan was only nineteen years old when she was executed. They cast her remains into the River Seine. The executioner, Geoffroy Therage, later stated that..."We have a great fear to be condemned by God, we have burned a holy woman." Several hundred years later, Joan was canonized as a saint. One of the Patron Saints of France, and a martyr for her innocence. That was the Maid of Lorraine, Joan of Arc, one well-known person I admire most."

"That was wonderful, Miss Lightstone." Mrs. Seranto told me, as the rest of the class applauded. Crystal wanted to tell me something. "You did real good today, Tania. But that and the other thing doesn't change anything. After today, expect more hell from me." Just then, we heard something, a public announcement. "Quiet down everyone and listen..." Mrs. Seranto told us. The announcement was that the storm had finally passed, and it was safe to go outside again. We could all go home, it was going to be all right.

Of course, I was thankful our house was still standing, and even more thankful that Dad, Helen, Janie, our grandparents, and Allison were okay, as well. But there was something else I realized today. Maybe, just maybe, Crystal Robinson was going to change one day for the better. I sure hoped so, anyway.

End of Chapter 21.


End file.
